Star crossed
by caligirl95
Summary: Left heart broken, confused, alone, Jacob wishes on a shooting star to be reunited with his first true love. What happens when his wish is answered and she moves to Forks, but she's not alone.Mild language & mild adult content.
1. Wishing on a star

_**I do not own Twilight or any of it's wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great. **_

_I'm only18 years old and I feel like I'm40. Life was so simpler before Bella. I should have_

_just kept life the way it was. Being here friend only. Not allowing her to get in to my heart. _

_Ugh! Thinking about Bella is going to make me crazy, I've been over her now for a long_

_time, It wasn't little Renesmee's fault what happened. I'm just not meant to _

_imprint. I just want to love someone. Let me clarify that, I want to be in love with someone._

_I've felt that way once, I still love Mia with every part of my sole my beautiful angel. _

_It's been two years. But I still remember the feel of her soft skin on mine. Her taste._

_Not only was Mia my first everything she owned a part of me........_

Jacob laid on the beach watching the stars thinking of the last summer he spent away from the reservation. The summer he went to see his oldest sister Rebbecca. He fell in love, had the best summer of his life. He laid there when he saw a shooting star......

" I know this is cheesy but I'm wishing on that star." Jacob closed his eyes tight and wished on the star.

The next day Jacob drove his father over to Charlie's to watch the season opener of the Mariners. Jacob noticed that the house next door to Charlie's was sold and a little toddler played out on the yard with his mother planting flowers. He had a lighter color to his skin but still a light Russet color. His eyes were big and brown. His hair was long and dark but not completely black it had a chestnut color high light in the bright sun.

" So you finally got some neighbors?" Billy asked.

" Yeah, Nice girl, She's Carlisle and Esme's daughter she's been away at school." Charlie turned on the TV.

" Who's the kid?" Jacob asked.

" Her son, he's a fire cracker that one. Bella told me she got pregnant 2 years ago and

hid it from the family, she's been raising him on her own." Charlie said.

" Wow, so she's what 20 something?" Jacob asked.

" She's only barely 18." Charlie said. A couple of hours past and the sun was setting. "here comes my granddaughter."

" Grandpa!!!!" Renesmee jumped in his arms. " Uncle Billy!!! JAKE!!!"

Bella and Edward came in. " Hi Dad, we were on our way over to help Miriam and Nessie wanted to say hi."

" Well you're just in time for the game, you want to hang with the guys Edward?" Charlie asked.

" It sounds so much more appealing than moving furniture but that's the reason I'm here." Edward replied.

" Miriam and I can do it if you want to say." Bella said and Jacob walked out with a wrinkled nose.

He walked out and saw a tall muscular man walking up the path to Miriam's house.

" What the hell are you doing here?" Miriam slammed the screen door.

" Babe come on." He held out his arms.

" I told you when I left California it was over." Miriam walked up to him. Jacob couldn't see her face she was hidden by as cascade of Dark Auburn curls.

" All I asked you is if you would marry me." He said.

" You only want me, I'm a package deal and you knew that. If you don't want both you get none." Miriam took a deep breath. " And I don't love you."

" I know you're still hung up on the bastards father." the man yelled and Miriam knocked him to the ground as Edward ran out of the house.

" Miriam." He ran up to her as she shook with tears swelling in her eyes.

" My son is not a Bastard. He has a father." Miriam allowed Bella to walk her in the house.

Several weeks passed and everything was quiet at Miriam's house. Charlie was sitting on his front

stairs waiting for Sue to arrive.

" Hey Charlie I got some ribs on the BBQ why don't you and Sue come over I always make way to much." Miriam said.

" That sounds wonderful thank you Miriam." Sue smiled as she walked up to Charlie. " I invited my son and daughter over I think they are bringing a friend."

" I have enough to feed an army, bring them over." Miriam smiled.

" MOMMA!!! I WENT IN THE POTTY!!!!" Braden yelled and Charlie and Sue laughed.

" Yea!!!! let's go get a sticker!!!" Miriam waved and went inside. About an hour later

the others arrived.

" Miriam it's Charlie can we come in?" Charlie yelled.

" Come on in I'm up to my elbows in Cole slaw make your selves at home, theres soda and beer in the

fridge in the garage and tea and lemonade in the kitchen." Miriam yelled.

" Helwo cheef wan." Braden walked out in little jean shorts and a tank top.

" How cute he looks like someone put Jake in the drier." Leah laughed.

"Hey Braden, are you being good for your Momma?" Charlie asked.

" No." Braden laughed.

" Hi Braden I'm Sue this is my son Seth, my daughter Leah and my friend Jacob." Sue smiled.

Braden looked up at Jacob and grabbed his finger. " go me." Braden pulled on him. "MOMMA!"

" Yes love." Miriam walked out.

" Daddy ere." He said as Miriam walked in the room.

Miriam froze when she saw Braden holding Jacob's hand they both were dressed in jean shorts and tank tops. Branden had long hair like Jacob's was when he was little.

" Mia." Jacob was in total shock.

" Jake." Miriam had tears in her eyes.

" You two know each other?" Charlie kept looking at Braden and Jacob.

" Yeah" They said together.


	2. Red eyes at the window

_**I do not own Twilight or any of it's wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great. **_

_The star, no way that stuff doesn't really happen. But it's my Mia._

_My Mia, Did I just say that? God look at her, just as beautiful now as she was_

_when I first met her that day on the beach in Hawaii. She has a _

_Baby. He just called me Daddy that can't be right we were safe.........._

" You two know each other?" Charlie kept looking at Braden and Jacob.

" Yeah" They said together.

" Momma?" Braden looked at her.

" Braden no, just because you see someone who looks like you doesn't mean it's your Daddy honey." Mia said picking him up. " Sorry about that."

" I'm just in shock you're here." Jacob let a big smile threw.

" How do you know each other? Did you meet at the Cullen's?" Sue asked.

" Actually you know when I went to Hawaii to stay with Rebbecca that one summer?" Jacob asked.

" Yes, you came home so happy." Sue grinned.

" Well I met Mia, she was on vacation too." Jacob said.

" Momma hungy." Braden started wining.

" Let me go check the ribs." Mia put him down.

" Momma got pee pee." He held himself.

" Come on sweetie I'll take you." Sue smiled and they hurried down the hall.

The evening was great the awkwardness between Mia and Jacob dissipated within minutes. They all sat down at the table out side and ate. Braden was covered in Barbecue sauce from eating ribs and corn.

" Moe Momma leessseee." Braden smiled and every one laughed at him when he wiped his hands on his shirt.

" Here piglet." Mia gave him three more ribs and he cleaned it to the bone. He fell asleep in the high chair.

" I remember when Bella was that age, Renee and I took her to visit my mom for the first time. Bella got a hold of a chocolate cake and hid in the corner when we found her she was covered head to toe in chocolate and sound asleep with her head in the cake ." Charlie laughed.

Sue and Leah helped load the dish washer while Mia cleaned up Braden and put him in bed.

"Thank you for having us over Miriam." Sue gave her a hug.

" Everything was great." Charlie gave her a squeeze.

" Yeah anytime just call I'll help eat your food." Seth smiled.

" It was nice meeting you Miriam, we defiantly should go out it would be fun." Leah smiled.

" We'll do it again soon. I'm having a big easter thing for Braden and Nessie you all should come, bring your friends and your dad Jake." Mia smiled.

" Are you cooking?" Seth smiled.

" Yes." Mia laughed.

" So coming." Seth ran out to the car with Leah and Sue.

" I guess I'll see you around? Unless you need me to do something?" Jacob looked at her.

" If you want to hang out thats cool." Mia felt weak looking in his eyes.

" I'll see you guys later." Jacob waved and went in the house.

They talked for a good 3 hours about what had been going on in their lives between back then and now.

" Leaving Hawaii was the hardest thing I had to do." Jacob blushed.

" I go back every break, I was 8 months pregnant sitting on the beach. It was the only place I felt alive." Mia sighed.

" Why didn't you go home to Carlisle?" Jacob asked.

" And have Rosalie take my baby, no wasn't going to happen, I knew from the moment I found out I was pregnant I was going to raise him myself. I got my GED and got a job and moved into a house in California with other single moms my age. I never took a dime from my family. I bought the house with my own money." Mia smiled. " Now yeah different because I want to go back to school."

" Mia, he's awesome, he's so funny." Jacob looked at her.

Jacob knew the answer. She didn't have to say it. Sue and Charlie saw them together it was going to come out. Especially when Billy sees him it will be over. Leah was right, he is a little Jacob.

" He's my life, I wouldn't change it for the world." Mia said and Braden came crying down the stairs.

" MOMMA, scary man." Braden crawled up in her arms.

" Scary Man? Just a bad dream?" Mia said softly.

" No Momma, Scary man window, red eyes Momma red eyes." Braden cried.

" Shhhhh." Mia rocked him looking at Jacob.

" I'll go take a look." Jacob said and he went up to Braden's room and opened the window the stench burned his nose and Jacob ran down the stairs. " call your family."

" Jake." Mia started shaking and called her father.

" How's my girl?" Carlisle answered the phone.

" Daddy, there was a vamp out side Braden's window. I'm scarred." Mia said and he said that they were on there way. It was minutes and the whole Cullen family ran in and Rosalie reached for Braden but Mia held tighter.

" Rosalie." Emmett looked at her.

" Momma, were he go?" Braden asked.

" After the scary man honey." Mia said rocking him.

" I smell dog." Emmett snarled.

" I had friends over, Charlie and girlfriend Sue and her kids, and Jacob Black." Mia ran her fingers threw Braden's long hair.

" Miriam?" Seth called from the back door.

" Come in Seth." She replied and went to greet him.

" Jake wanted me to hang here with Collin and Brady." Seth said giving Mia a big hug. " Hey big guy."

" Hi Seth." Braden yawned.

" Esme dear why don't you and Renesmee stay here while we go help the others." Carlisle said.


	3. Father's rage

_**I do not own Twilight or any of it's wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great. **_

_This Bloodsucker is fast. I'm faster. That son of a bitch doesn't come to my son's _

_window for a quick snack. I don't care if I'm on Cullen land. Treaty or not this_

_one is going down. No one hurts them no one._

Jacob thought as he followed the scent threw the woods. Sam ran up on him pushing himself harder than Jacob had too. They dashed over fallen trees and they ran until they hit a ravine and the scent died.

_What did the bloodsucker turn into a bat and fly away? _Sam asked as they both sat there.

_I'm going to rip it apart. _Jacob howled and snarled. His paternal instinct was so strong with Braden.

_Jacob, you said your son? _Sam asked.

_Let it go everyone just let the comment go. _Jacob gave the alpha order to the whole back.

The Cullen's appeared Edward and Emmett flew across the ravine. They searched and no scent. Jacob was still shaking images of little Braden's tears fueling the fire.

_WHERE ARE YOU YOU SON OF BITCH!!!!!!!!!!_ The wolves howled from the pain he caused and Edward shook his head staring at Jacob. Jasper stood clear the emotions were so strong coming from him.

The wind blew up from below burning the noses of the wolves. Jacob looked down to see the Vamp scaling the rocks then running the bottom. Before anyone could stop him he was launching himself off the larger rocks until he reached the bottom. Jacob snarled and ran after the Vampire. Jacob faced him one on one. He was old experienced.

" Try your best but I will win Dog." He hissed with a squeaky voice. It reminded Jacob of a witches voice.

_Talk all you want but you won't be wining anything but a one way ticket back to hell. _Jacob snarled.

" Jacob, don't." Edward hissed. " Marlow what brings you here? More spying for the Volturi?"

" I've been sent to check on the girl. I got hungry." He laughed. " Funny you can control them, Caius will be pleased to know they attacked off their land."

_I have every right you were going to kill my son you bastard. _Jacob couldn't see anything but red it took everything Emmett and Edward had to hold him back.

" Caius knows they are shifters not werewolves. And Jacob has the right to kill you. You were going to attack his, his child." Edward ached at the word. His little sister a child herself alone to raise a child while Jacob lived his life.

" Don't worry Papa wolf I won't let him suffer. Now his mother, mmm I might want more than her blood." Marlow smiled and Jacob broke free and caught him at the neck snapping off his head in one shot.

The sun rose and they approached the back of the house. The smell of food perfumed the air.

" Gran Es Gran Es Ake ome Ake ome." Branden wobbled out the door. " Ake Ake!!!"

" No more scary man." Jacob held him tight.

" You make go bye bye?" Braden smiled.

" He sure did, ripped his head off." Emmett covered his mouth.

" Eally?" Braden's eyes got big.

" Where's Momma?" Jacob asked.

" Night night, go me show." Braden wobbled pulling Jacob. " urry up."

Braden's long hair flowed behind him Edward looked at him then remembered Jacob when he first came back to Forks. The smile, the hair the skin. The big dark eyes.

" Braden leave Jacob alone he's been out all night." Mia walked out in a tank top and boxers. Jacob smiled.

" I thought I lost those." He laughed and pulled Mia in and kissed her. " He won't be bothering you anymore."

" Jacob." Mia looked over and saw her family staring.

" I let it out of the bag already, that think pissed me off, Edward reads minds." Jacob smiled and picked up Braden.

" I can't deal with this right now." Mia took Braden inside.

" Jacob a word please." Edward said and pulled him aside.

" Is this about the fight what I said?" Jacob sat on the ground and leaned up against the tree.

" Is it true are you really Braden's father? How do you know my sister?" Edward asked.

" I met Mia in Hawaii when we were 15 almost 16, we spent 3 months together I love her, I've always loved her. Before the change she was it. Then she just fell off the planet. Wouldn't call me wouldn't write to me. I just moved on but I never forgot her. Bella reminded me of her, with the exception that Mia's a human gazelle, I didn't know she was in town I never saw her face, then I walked in, Braden looked up at me and pulled me to Mia calling me Daddy, she said I wasn't but look at the kid, he even acts like me. I'm not stupid I can do the math. Something happened he was meant to be, we both were careful planed it perfect. I think thats why she didn't tell me." Jacob watched Braden's bedroom window where Mia rocked him.

" She loves you more than life Jacob. She did it to save you. She knew what would happen if we found out. Now not so much but back then I would have ripped your spine out." Edward smiled.

" I imprinted Edward." Jacob said and thats when Edward hissed.

" so you love her and now you can't be with her because you imprinted so other girl?" Edward hissed and crossed his arms.

" I told you at the beginning before the change I knew she was it. I took one look into those eyes and I was tied to her. I could have died at that moment and be totally content." Jacob smiled as Mia looked down at them.

" Sorry, I'm just protective of her. I never realized why she stayed away from us until the other day when Rosalie tried to talk her into leaving Braden with her while she went to college. Miriam about killed Rosalie. Emmett actually left the house, Rosalie's baby obsession is causing a lot of problems." Edward said and Jacob got up.


	4. Hot summer night

_**I do not own Twilight or any of it's wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great. **_

_I knew my heart was hers. I knew I imprinted. I knew with out words that_

_Braden was my child. I would make sure I would be the best father I _

_could be now. I love you my Mia. I love you my son._

Jacob laid down in bed staring out the window of his small bedroom. He finally fell asleep after tossing and turning. He's dreams brought him back to memories of two years ago.

" Jacob you can't sit in this house and play video games all summer." Rebbecca said.

" I don't want to go out alone I'll look stupid." Jacob groaned like the 15 year old he was.

" Go get in your shorts and go out there." Rebbecca ordered.

Jacob went out like his sister demanded. He walked around the touristy places that Rebbecca

Told him to go. He stomach growled in protest of his shopping trip for souvenirs he was told to bring back to his friends. He walked up to a hot dog stand where a group of girls were giggling.

" I'll take a hot dog with Chili and cheese and a frozen coconut thing." Jacob said trying not to look at the group of girls.

" We're out of the frozen drinks but here is your hot dog." The womans said. Jacob took a deep breath and walked to the beach.

" Hey wait." A young girl ran up to Jacob. She was in a turquoise bikini with white shorts.

" Huh?" Jacob turned.

" Here." She handed him a cup. Her smile was so bright and her eyes were the most beautiful shade of mossy green. Her soft Auburn hair was twisted into a clip revealing her long slender next. " I'm Miriam but everyone calls me Mia."

" Jacob." He smiled. Mia blushed at the sight of his wide smile that reached his eyes as they sparkled.

" I got the last drink I wanted to share it." Mia said.

" Thanks, you didn't have to." Jacob smiled again.

" What are you doing?" Mia asked staring at her feet.

" Ah nothing just going to the, Like I said nothing." Jacob took a bit of his hot dog.

" Would you like to do nothing with me?" Mia asked shyly.

" Nothing with you? Sure Sure." Jacob walked with her.

Jacob's dream changed to them on the beach at sun set that same day. The image of Mia lowering her shorts made Jacob bit his lower lip.

" You want to go in? The lagoon is still really warm, come on." Mia said as she slowly unbuttoned her shorts, She slowly lowered them over he ass as her bikini bottom sat between each cheek she slid down her shorts off her long thin legs and then ran her index fingers and pulled at the back of her suit.

In bed Jacob twitched as he smiled slightly remembering.

" What are you waiting for." Mia smiled an dove into the water. She popped up out of the water. The water ran off her body catching the sun. Jacob was in total awe looking at this beautiful creature that was in front of him.

" I'm coming in look out." Jacob smiled and dove over her. His jet black hair was slicked back by water and they played like kids for a while.

Jacob could feel his arousal as he continued to remember their first kiss....

" Mia I know we have been seeing each other for the past couple of weeks." Jacob blushed.

" Jake, do you want to kiss me?" Mia beamed at the idea as they lounged in their lagoon.

" More than anything." Jacob responded. He leaned in and kissed her neither one of them truly knowing what to do. The bouncing of the dream became erotic to Jacob as he slept. Every kiss, every bikini that she wore. He could feel his dick rock hard and throbbing in his pants as he started to sweat in bed. Then the finial memory flashed. Mia in a beautiful long muslin sun dress. Her Auburn curls cascaded down her back with a pulmaria flower tucked behind her right ear.

" Mia, you look breath taking." Jacob cradled his hand to her cheek. " Why are you crying?"

" I have to leave. I don't want to." Mia looked at Jacob. " Jake, I'm fall-"

" I love you too." Jacob kissed her. Her lips parted to taste him as her hands pressed his mouth closer to hers. Jacob's hand moved to her lower back then to her ass.

" Jacob I want to make love with you, tonight." Mia looked at him.

" Me too." Jacob smiled.

" Our lagoon?" Mia smiled.

Jacob began slowly stroking his hard cock in his dream. Moaning softly Mia's name.

They kissed on the soft grass at the edge of the lagoon. Mia up buttoned the top of her sun dress and pulled it down. Revealing her white lace bra and panties. Jacob pulled off his shorts and he arousal was there Mia handed him a condom and he slid it on. He kissed her and slowly removed her panties and positioned himself between her legs.

" Are you sure?" Jacob asked.

" Yes, Jacob I need you." Mia moaned as he kissed her and pushed into her tight wetness. A flash of pain covered her face as he th rusted deeper inside her. A slight whimper came out and Jacob stopped.

" don't stop Don't stop please Jacob." She begged widening her legs and grinding herself into Jacob. "It doesn't hurt, it's because I was a virgin. Don't stop making love to me." Mia begged.

" Mia, My Mia." Jacob moaned in his sleep then he realized what he was doing he woke up and could hear his father snoring in the next room. The pain of his erection wouldn't allow him to move. He forced himself to the bathroom where he found his release. For once pleasuring himself didn't make him feel wrong. The images of Mia's pleased body. Her intoxicating scent. " Oh god Mia."

_**Hope you all liked it.....It gets better........let me know what you think.**_


	5. My Son

_**I do not own Twilight or any of it's wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great. **_

_God I'm so tired I couldn't sleep. All I want to do is be with her. To hold my Mia._

_I have to talk to my dad today too. Let him know everything...._

Jacob got up and took a shower he was so nervous when he came out he didn't notice there was someone sitting in the living room. He went to his room and got dressed. He wanted to look nice for when he and Mia told Braden he was right Jacob was his Daddy.

" God please don't let me phase." Jacob said as he pulled on his tight t-shirt. " Hey dad."

" I'm out here son talking to Sue." Billy called out and Jacob froze.

" Ah hi Sue." Jacob said.

" So you met, Charlie's neighbor?" Billy smiled. " You like her?"

" Ah yeah you can say that." Jacob looked at Sue. " How much did you tell him Sue?"

" Just that you two seem to connect." Sue smiled and got up. " I'll talk to you two later. Tell Miriam I said hello."

" I will." Jacob sat down.

" So talk son why are you shaking like a leaf?" Billy smiled.

" Okay, I'm going to start at the beginning, that means 2 years ago." Jacob said and told Billy the whole story. " And then we were downstairs talking when little Braden came down crying and a vampire was at his window. I went after him the whole pack did. I showed that bastard no mercy too, took his head right off one bite." Jacob almost forgot what he was doing.

" Jake I know you have feelings for his mother but why were you so angry." Billy asked. " You could have gotten yourself killed going down those cliffs."

" You would do it if it was me or the girls." Jacob looked at Billy. " I'm Braden's father."

" What?" Billy looked at Jacob he was angry.

" even with protection Dad, Mia and I made love and the prof is Braden. Yeah I know. But we can't change it." Jacob smiled at the thought.

" What if you imprint Jacob then what." Billy asked.

" Dad I knew Mia was the one, before the change I knew deep in my heart I'd love her forever. I imprinted her too." Jacob said.

Jacob's cell phone rang and it was Mia.

" Hi honey." Jacob answered.

" Jacob, Braden made you a picture he wants to give it to you, do you mind if we stop by?" Mia asked.

" No actually I think it is great timing I was just telling my dad and well I think we should tell Braden also." Jacob said.

" Really, is he made?" Mia asked.

" I think he's warming to the fact he is now Grandpa Billy." Jacob smiled at his father.

" Well I'm pulling up your drive now I'll be there in a minute." Mia said and hung up. Mia's truck parked and Jacob and Billy could hear Braden laughing and calling for Jake.

"Braden honey." Mia looked at him as she unhooked him from the car seat.

" What Momma?" Braden asked.

" Well remember how you called Jake, Daddy?" Mia asked.

" Yes Momma, but he not." Braden said pouty.

" Yes Braden he is, Momma was wrong for not telling you the truth." Mia looked at him.

" Ake is Daddy?" Braden lit up with a big white toothy smile.

" Yes Baby." Mia smiled. She put him on the ground and Braden gripped the picture and Mia's hand. Once he saw Jacob wheeling his father outside Braden broke free.

" DAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" Braden ran jumping into Jacob's waiting arms. " Daddy Daddy."

" Hows my boy?" Jacob smiled as tears streamed down the cheeks of Mia.

" I make for you." Braden pushed the picture at him.

" Wow now that is going on my wall. Are you sure you did this all by yourself?" Jacob pulled Braden up in his arms.

" yep by my elf." Braden replied with a hug. " I ove ou Daddy."

" I love you too little man." Jacob looked at his own father who was close to tears himself. " Dad, This is my Miriam, and our son Braden"

" I Braden Jacob Black." Braden smiled.

" Black?" Jacob looked at Mia.

" Like you heard me tell Daniel, He has a father, it's on the birth certificate. Father Jacob Ephraim Black. Mother Miriam Elizabeth Cullen." Mia smiled whipping the tears with the sleeve of her shirt.

" I didn't even think." Jacob smiled.

" It's nice to meet you Miriam or do you prefer Mia?" Billy asked.

" My family are the only ones who call me Miriam so Mia please." She smiled and shook his hand.

" Braden this is your Grandpa Billy." Jacob said with a smile.

" Hi." Braden flashed a toothy smile. " eah! Eah!"

" Hey guys." Leah said walking up with a plate of cookies. " Hi Braden."

" Eah Eah, want ookie." Braden squirmed.

" He is your kid isn't he son." Billy laughed.....

Mia spent most of the day on the reservation with Jacob and Braden meeting people and introducing them to tribal members and the Pack. Mia and Emily bonded just as quick as Mia and Leah.

They all agreed it would be wonderful to bring the kids together and have a big easter egg hunt at Mia's home. Emily would make sure that her niece that was Quil's imprint would be there.

" Momma I ant ome." Braden was crying and rubbing his eyes.

" You sleepy honey?" Mia picked him up and began rubbing his back.

" go night night." Braden yawned and soon his soft snoring began.

" He's had a big day." Jacob smiled and carried Braden back to the truck.

" Jake, we have to talk about how we're going to work things." Mia said." I know that you'll want to spend more time with him, we could work out some sort of ." Jacob stopped her.

" I don't want to talk about custody arrangements or visitation. Mia I want both of you. I still love you, I imprinted you. I want both." Jacob looked into her tear filled eyes. " I'm a package deal kind of guy."

" Jake. Are you sure?" Mia smiled.

" yep." Jacob kissed her softly and a giggle came from Braden.

" Daddy kissed momma." Braden fell back to sleep....


	6. Revenge

_**I do not own Twilight or any of it's wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great. This one is about the Volturi just to thicken the plot......**_

_It's been 2 weeks. Marlow was due back 3 days ago. I'm going to check on him. _

_I still have his scent. If the Cullen's so much as looked at him wrong this_

_means war......_

The group of Volturi scouts that were sent to check on Renesmee's growth status. The leader of them was Demetri one of the elders trusted guards. He had sent Marlow out looking for Renesmee and is concerned. The scent lead directly to the window of Braden's room. Where Demetri saw Mia tucking him in sound asleep after his bath. Demetri watched for a moment from a safe distance he was dazzled by Mia's beauty. Something was familiar about her. He caught her scent too as well as the child. He could see why Marlow was drawn here. Mia's blood sang to them. He soon caught the scent of the Cullen's and the pack. He followed the scents to the remains.

" You stupid fool." Demetri hissed. " Stupid fool."

Unwillingly Demetri returned with the others to the Volturi with the news that the Cullen's

and the wolf pack had destroyed the Volturi guard over a human girl and her child.

" I told you we should have killed them all Aro." Caius hissed.

" I know Brother but perhaps we are acting to hasty. We need to find out who this woman is and why she means so much to the Cullen's." Aro rubbed his chin. " We need to get a trusted pet in there someone they will grow to trust."

" Brother what about Edward?" Marcus asked as he stayed calm and seated in his chair. " Remember he reads minds. That is how they found Marlow in this first place, that or the one who has visions."

" Hmm yes that is our problem unless, lets pre occupy them. Felix." Aro smiled and returned to his seat in the largest of the chairs.

" Yes Aro," Felix bowed before him.

" Take the new borns let them loose on dogs land. Replenish as needed." Aro smiled. " Demetri find me Daniel."

" I knew you would want my talent back." Daniel smiled as he walked threw the doors of the Volturi.

" I need you to find out everything you can about this woman that the Cullen's are protecting." Aro said.

" You mean Miriam Cullen and her little Bastard child." Daniel smiled. " This is what I already know."

Daniel extended his hand to Aro. Showing him his short courtship of Mia and the last encounter with her.

" Thank you. I want you to go, use what ever power you have on her. Make her love you again. While we deal with the Cullen's." Aro smiled.

" What about the brat? His stench is enough to make me ill." Daniel said.

" Deal with it for a while, then perhaps they will all die together." Caius smiled pressing the tips of his fingers together.

" With all respect Aro, will you to see my views." Demetri held his palm to Aro.

The view of Mia was different. The loving mother, her almost angelic human beauty, how her scent sang to them all. Aro looked further seeing perhaps Demetri's protectiveness over her.

" Hmm." Aro raised an eyebrow. " We carry on as planed."

The Volturi made their way back to Forks and let loose the new ones as planned. The pack was busy night and day soon they had no choice but to as for help from the Cullen's. Soon all the new ones were out let loose to create chaos threw out La Push while Daniel carried out his plan with Mia.


	7. evil plan

_**I do not own Twilight or any of it's wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great. **_

_I miss my Jacob. Things were just starting with us again. I feel like I'm in the middle of_

_some random horror movie. My Wolfy boyfriend and my bloodsucking family against _

_wild monsters. Is this retaliation against my Jacob protecting his son? Is the Volturi behind _

_this? Why?_

Mia sat at the window of her bedroom watching the dark street waiting for her Jacob

to arrive home. More than likely he would be back at home with his father since that is were the danger was.

" Mia baby." Jacob whispered up the stair case. Mia was overjoyed with the sound of his husky voice and ran down the stairs in just her panties and tank top.

" My Jacob." She jumped into his arms.

" It seems like forever." Jacob pulled her back looking at her adoringly. " God you are the most beautiful creature in the world."

" I've missed you." Mia had tears trickling down her cheeks as she held Jacob's face between each palm. Her thumb tracing his lower lip. Once their eyes met again Jacob knew what they both needed.

" Where's Braden?" Jacob asked as one arm locked around her waist and the other a firm grip on her ass.

" In his bed asleep, He should be out for the night." Mia smiled. Jacob lifted her up by the back of her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Mia bit her lip as his grip on her ass tightened as he pushed her warm center closer to his lower abs. The anticipation of this night had been building for weeks. Mia's nipples hardened under her tank top and Jacob laid her on her bed and pressed against her. The large hard bulge in his pants grinded against her as they started kissing. Jacob ran wild over her. Kissing her neck and finding a spot near her hear that drove her crazy. Anytime he kissed her there her hips would buck hard against his. He pulled off her tank top and smiled as he ravaged her breasts.

" Jacob I can't wait any longer." Mia moaned pushing him over and removing her panties and his shorts.

" Oh god Mia." Jacob laid under her pulling her mouth to his. His hands massaging her breasts and when they both couldn't control themselves Mia lowered her hips and Jacob slid into her. Both moaning into each other Mia began rocking her pelvic into Jacob moving up and down on him. "Fuck Mia, you feel so good."

" Baby I've been wanting this for so long. It only been you." Mia moaned as Jacob rolled her on her back. Fearcly making love to her until the sun rose Even after they both reached their climax they rocked harder. " Jacob ohhh gooddd Jaakkeee." Mia felt every part of her body tingle when she started to reach her final climax her back arched, nails dug into his back. She felt like she would scream as his became harder because of her warm wetness tightening over his large rock hard cock.

" Let it go just let it go baby, god you make me so hard." Jacob kissed her muffling her moans as they both came into each other. Jacob fell on her both out of breath they smiled as Jacob slowly pulled out of her. " God baby, I can't believe this is real."

" I love you Jacob." Tears filled her eyes as she held tight to Jacob.

" I love you more my sole is yours remember." Jacob smiled and pulled the blankets around her.

" Why is all this happening? Has Edward been able to read anything yet?" Mia asked.

" No nothing much, just it's the plan, revenge, justice for the fallen." Jacob said.

" The one you killed baby." Mia looked at him.

" But I had the right to, my son and my mate were in danger, surely they can't hold that against me." Jacob looked across the the fall to his sleeping son.

" The Volturi are evil." Mia whimpered in his arms.

" The amount of new borns are lessening and we haven't had any losses." Jacob said as his stomach growled.

" Why don't I jump in the shower, then fix breakfast." Mia smiled.

" Mmm I thought I already did." Jacob smiled and kissed her.

" Braden will be awake soon, we can't." Mia smiled.

" with a fuck like that baby I wouldn't be surprised if we didn't give him a little brother or sister." Jacob smiled pulling her on top of him.

" Do you want more kids Jacob?" Mia smiled her eyes sparkled.

" yeah, of course as many as god wants to give us." Jacob brushed her cheek with his thumb. " Marry me Mia."

" I thought we already were." Mia smiled and kissed him. " I'll be right back." Mia smiled and ran into take a shower. She came out in one of the old flannels that Jacob had given her in Hawaii and a pair of shorts, her hair was pulled up in a wild twist and her skin glowed. Her eyes sparkled.

" Mmm you look beautiful." Jacob growled and raised an eye brow as he became aroused again.

" MoommmAAAa." Braden yelled. " Mooommmmaaa I got pee pee."

" Hurry lets go to the potty." Mia giggled as Jacob growled in frustration. " Welcome to parent hood lover."

" I wouldn't change it for the world." Jacob said.

The Morning was quiet until the familiar sound of a loud truck pulled up. " What the hell does he want?" Mia asked.

" That's the asshole that you hit." Jacob said.

" My ex, but nothing ever happened between us physically. We dated but he wanted me to give up Braden I told him to fuck himself and left. That's why I came here." Mia walked into the family room and picked up Braden.

" Mia Baby open up." Daniel knocked on the door.

" What do you want Daniel?" I snapped and the minute I opened the door Jacob was standing there shaking.

" Bloodsucker." Jacob growled. Daniel narrowed his eyes and smiled.

" So the bastard does have a daddy, and he's a dog." Daniel hissed.

" My Daddy kick your ass half breed." Braden said mimicking Jacob's growl.

" Leave her alone Daniel." A voice came from the trees behind him. " I order you to fall back."

" Demetri." Mia saw the blond vampire.

" It is over Daniel." Demetri hissed and was standing between them and the door.

" Aro will be very upset." Daniel backed away as Felix joined Demetri.

" He will get over it." Felix smiled.

" Mommmaa." Braden's little cry startled the two vampires as they escorted Daniel away. It was only seconds when the Cullen's arrived.

" Mia." Edward ran to her and was thrown across the room by Jacob.

" Jake baby it's okay." Mia kissed his cheek and brought him back.

" Fuck, Edward I'm sorry." Jacob shook his head.

" Daddy." Braden reached for Jacob. " Daddy why they come?"

" I don't know little man." Jacob said.

" Jacob, Mia can I take him upstairs and play while you talk?" Rosalie smiled and a hiss poured out of Mia.

" Rose no." Emmett stood between them.

" Miriam I'm sorry, I really am I promise I'd never do anything that would hurt him and you are the best mother any child could want." Rosalie said.

" Barbie, touch his hair I rip yours out." Jacob smiled and handed Braden to her. Mia growled at him. "It's alright."

" I'll go with her." Emmett said.

" The reason that Demetri and Felix showed up was because something hit Demetri and he pulled the plan. They wanted to know what was going on with you and why you were so important. Of course they have realized you are part of our family but there was some almost paternal need to protect you with Demetri." Edward said.

" I don't recognize his face but his voice is so, comforting." Mia looked at him. " Daddy what if he knew my birth parents."

" What is Daniel's part in all this?" Carlisle asked.

" I dated him for a short time, but it was nothing serious on my part I really couldn't stand him. I broke up with him and thats when I moved here. I didn't know he was a half breed until Jacob called him a bloodsucker and Braden called him a half breed." Mia curled herself into Jacob's arms.

" Braden?" Carlisle asked.

" He probably picked up on his scent, it would explain why the S.O.B. Didn't like Braden." Jacob smiled " you know he's part bloodsucker my boy's part wolf. Yeah."

" Gee Jake could you be any prouder?" Bella giggled.

" He will be in a minute." Edward smiled.

" Ugh! Miriam!!! Braden just peed on me." Rosalie snarled as Emmett rolled in laughter.

" Yep your right." Jacob grinned.

Mia went up to discipline Braden for his act and get Rosalie something to wear. Braden had to sit on his time out chair with Uncle Emmett because of his reaction for 2 minutes when the timer went off.

" Ugh what is up with the stench?" Rosalie held her nose. " It's not all Jake either."

" It's called sex." Mia smiled and Rosalie grinned.

" You and Jake?" Rosalie giggled.

" Please don't make me talk about it, I feel like a fuckin bitch in heat as it is." Mia shook her head as she started to vision Jacob's body. " Fuck."

" You just got a taste and know that you can have it." Rosalie giggled as she changed. " I know, when I first did it with Emmett thats all we wanted to do was have sex. Nice and genital, rough and wild, roll play. Bondage...."

" Ugh enough!!!!!" Edward yelled from downstairs. " Rosalie she's trying to keep it to herself stop making it harder."

" Thats what he said." Mia and Jacob said together.

" You two share a mind too?" Bella laughed.


	8. Violation

_**I do not own Twilight or any of it's wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great. **_

_It's been clear for weeks now no more Newborns, we have decided to go ahead with the easter party at Mia's. I can't wait my little guy hunting those eggs. If he's like me he'll get them all....._

" Morning lover." Jacob slid into bed with Mia.

" Mmm it's 1:30 in the morning baby." Mia moaned as Jacob pulled her ass to his hard bulge in his pants.

" come on baby he wants to play." Jacob started kissing her neck and rubbing her breast as her nipples hardened. Mia started moaning as Jacob started touching her.

" Mmm Jacob." She smiled as he worked his fingers in and out of her. He started sucking on her breasts and moved down licking her inside and out.

" You taste so good." A hiss came from below. It woke Mia up and she realized it wasn't Jacob. She kicked at the man then flipped on the light.

" You're going to make this hard aren't you." Daniel hissed.

" You mother Fucker." Mia jumped into a pair of shorts as Daniel tackled her. Mia fought punching him breaking his jaw and knocking him out. " Braden, Braden baby come on." Mia was shaking as she pulled on Braden's slippers and jacket. She grabbed his stuffed wolf and her purse and they ran downstairs to the car. Daniel woke up in time to try and catch her. He ran threw the woods.

" MOMMAAA." Braden screamed in the back of the car. Mia hit the boarder of La Push and Mia started Honking her horn until a large blond wolf ran out.

" Seth, Daniel, I need Jake." Mia was crying and Braden was screaming for Jake.

"Daddy Daddy Want Daddy." He whaled.

" It's going to be okay little guy." Seth phased and jumped into his shorts. " Move over Mia." Seth drove slowly to Jacob's house and the car was escorted by the wolves. Seth carried Braden screaming into the house.

" Braden Jacob it's okay." Billy soothed him as Leah took care of Mia.

" Mia, Mia honey." Leah took her into Jacob's room.

" He raped me." Mia sobbed in Leah's arms. " He sounded like Jacob and I was sleeping, he started touching me. I didn't know. He went down on me."

" shhh. It's okay." Leah said.

" He could have killed the baby." Mia sobbed.

" Braden is fine." Leah said.

" No Leah, I'm pregnant." Mia looked at her friend and Leah snarled.

" Jake doesn't know does he?" Leah asked.

" No I just found out I was going to tell him tonight but he never came home." Mia caught reality. " Oh God LEAH!!! MY JACOB."

" Shhh we'll find him." Leah said as Mia became hysterical.

" My Jacob." Mia curled into a ball.

" Leah." Seth was in tears. " Jake's at the Cullen's. We better take her, he's been bitten."

Leah drove Billy, Mia and Braden quickly to the Cullen's home. Jacob was in the lower guest room howling in pain. Edward saw the zombie of his sister and smelled Daniel all over her.

" DADDY DADDY OWEE DADDY." Braden screamed and bite Sam to get out of his arms. Braden's little teeth drew blood with little pressure for the toughness of Sam's skin.

" Braden no." He ran into the room and crawled up on Jacob.

" Daddy Daddy be okay." Braden kissed his bite mark. " All better."

" My Braden." Jacob moaned and touched his son's face.

" No no you don't." Mia screamed.

" My Mia." Jacob forced a smile.

" You fight Jacob, you fight." Mia was shaking and Rosalie took Braden out of the room.

" I can't it hurts so much." Jacob was crying.

" Jake, I'm pregnant." Mia whispered in his ear. " You have to fight. Who else will protect us. Who else will love me. I need you."

" Mia." Jacob passed out. His hand still holding her stomach.

" Miriam." Edward held her up. " I'll make his death painful I promise."

" I'll die Edward, I will he holds my sole, my heart." Mia allowed Edward to escort her out of the room.

" He's not." Leah covered her mouth.

" No, and as his pack you can not think that he will. Leah you are his 2nd it is your command now." Mia felt something in her boil. " What are you going to do about this?"

" I- I- I." Leah looked at her. " I'm going to rip the mother fucker a new ass thats what were gonna do thats what Jacob would do." That's when Felix and Demetri showed up with a very badly beaten Daniel begging for Mercy. At the other side of the house was the 3 elder Volturi.

" Sorry for the intrusion but we were here in the area looking for this monstrosity." Aro looked at Daniel. " Demetri insisted that we come here ourselves."

" Why?" Mia crossed her arms and felt Leah and Sam behind her.

" Look at her Aro look at her eyes, her scent it sings to us, it's her." Demetri said and easy came over Mia. " She has her eyes."

" They are the same unique shade of green." Marcus said and Mia was shaking at his voice.

" Please Miriam please don't leave me to them." Daniel begged. " I love you I love you."

" No." Mia sighed and looked at Demetri. " Who are you talking about?"

" Elizabeth." Demetri said. " Your mother?"

" We belong together Miriam, we're the same." Daniel begged.

" I'm not a half breed." Miriam kicked him hard in the ribs and he screamed in pain as they cracked.

" You fought me off, no normal human could do that." Daniel snarled.

" I was worried about my child, you violated me I could have moved a bus." Mia screamed at him.

" Calm yourself child." Aro ignored the warning growls of the pack as he walked up to Mia. " May I see what he has done?"

" Yes." Mia trembled as Aro held her hand. Aro hissed and snapped his teeth as he saw the depth of Daniel's violation of Mia. Then the threats towards Braden. He looked to the beatings Mia took from him when she would not give herself to him. The birth of Braden, the love she had as she named him as she wrote Jacob's name on the birth certificate. To Braden's conception the one happy night they spent together. Her child hood growing up happy with the Cullen's. To seeing the death of her Birth parents as Demetri ran with her.

" Miriam." Aro himself was trembling. " he will be dealt with, you will not see us or any of our kind here again, if there is ever anything you need please call us, you or your family. Your Jacob will recover, Daniel's venom is not as strong as ours, only male half breeds are venomous. Congratulations on the child. She will be as beautiful as her mother."


	9. Waking up

_**I do not own Twilight or any of it's wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great. **_

_I run from hate,I run from prejudice,I run from pessimists ,But I run too late  
I run my life ,Or is it running me ,Run from my past ,I run too fast  
Or too slow, it seems ,When lies become the truth ,That's when I run to you  
This world keeps spinning faster ,Into a new disaster, so I run to you  
I run to you, baby  
And when it all starts coming undone,Baby, you're the only one I run to  
I run to you_

Mia sat in the window sile of Jacob's room at her family's home holding Braden trying to contemplate what had happened over the past month that Jacob has been in a coma.

" Momma sing me and Daddy." Braden yawned. The only song that came into her head was I run to you by Lady Antebellum. She rocked Braden softly and smoothed his hair as she went in sync with the CD she put in.

We run on fumes  
Your life and mine  
Like the sands of time  
Slippin' right on through  
And our love's the only truth  
That's why I run to you

This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster, so I run to you  
I run to you, baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to  
I run to you

This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster, so I run to you  
I run to you, baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to  
I run to you

Braden laid his head down on Mia's shoulder and began to snore lightly. Edward walked in and leaned over to Jacob.

" It's not nice for you to pretend now." Edward said so low only Jacob could hear him.

_She'll stop singing if I wake up well let her know I'm awake. I love hearing her sing._

Jacob said in his mind as Mia finished and was startled by Edward's posture.

" What are you doing?" Mia looked at him oddly.

" He's trying to make out with me, come here Eddy give Jakey a big kiss." Jacob laughed holding his ribs. " That was worth the pain the look on your face."

" Jake." Mia started crying and Edward caught Braden and Mia.

" Rose get in here." Edward said low so Braden wouldn't wake up.

" I got him, I'll get Bella." Rosalie walked out.

Jacob jumped up and ran to Mia. She was shaking so much Edward couldn't get a focused thought.

" Mia Mia baby look at me." Jacob said. " I'm okay honey, we're okay."

" I was so scared, If you didn't wake up soon Daddy said, Oh Jacob I don't know what the 3 of us would have done with out you." Mia fell in his arms.

" 3?" Jacob looked into her eyes. She took his hand and pressed it to her stomach.

" 2 months." Mia smiled. " Sarah Ann Black she should be here just in time for Christmas."

" Ah I guess you two don't need me here." Edward locked the door as Mia and Jacob started making out. Jacob started touching Mia sliding his hand down her pants.

" STOP!!!!!!!" Mia pulled away shaking. Jacob sat there broken as Edward and Bella ran in.

" Jacob you didn't do anything wrong." Edward put his arm around his shoulder and moved Jacob out of the room.

" What the hell happened Edward and don't sugar coat it either." Jacob growled.

" After he took you out he went over to Mia's. We thought with him being a half breed he wouldn't have venom like Renesmee but the males do. We never thought to check on her. Our focus was on you and the pack was on the false scent. He got into bed with her he was able to mimic your voice. He was behind her and he assaulted her." Edward felt weak. Jacob was shaking like he was going to phase.

" Mia." Jacob bolted back into the room holding her tight to his chest. Her panic returned.

" Please stop." She whimpered.

" No, close your eyes and just feel me you know what is different you know it's me, listen, smell. It's me." Jacob lifted her chin and kissed her lips. " It's me. He's never going to hurt you again."

" I know, the Volturi killed him." Mia weakened in Jacob's arms. " I need a bathroom Bella."

" Honey?" Jacob looked at her.

" Morning sickness." Bella said and walked her to the nearest bathroom.

" Jacob calm down will you or I'll call Jasper." Edward said.

" Is the baby mine?" Jacob's body convulsive at the thought.

" Yes, she found out that afternoon. She was waiting for you to come home before she said anything." Edward said. " He didn't do anything to her that would have caused her to get pregnant."

" Why doesn't that make me feel any better." Jacob said.

" Because you love her." Edward said and the sound of Braden tormenting Rosalie echoed in the halls.

" Braden love please stop trying to bite me." Rosalie asked nicely.

" No dressy no bite." Braden growled. " shorts."

" But you want to look nice for momma don't you?" Rosalie asked holding a pair of Jeans and a little sweater.

" Like Daddy. GRRRRRrrrrr." Braden jumped and bit Rosalie.

" Owwweee." Rosalie cried out.

" BRADEN JACOB BLACK." Jacob roared as he saw the pain in Rosalie's face.

" DADDY!" He jumped.

" Don't Daddy me you say sorry to Aunt Rose, you did wrong Braden Jacob." Jacob was using the Alpha voice.

" I- I-I- sorry Auntie." Braden started crying and hugged her. " I wear tose okay make better."

" Okay." Rosalie kissed his tears and Jacob looked at her leg.

" Rosalie he broke skin." Jacob looked at her.

" I- I- know." Rosalie limped back to the bedroom.

" Mia, Esme made you some tea that will help your stomach." Alice said.

" Get Carlisle." Bella said urgently. " Jacob come help. Edward bring Jasper to her room." The smell of blood started to perfume the house as the Cullen's walked the hall.

" Miriam you need to rest I don't want you out of bed for a while, the stress is taking a toll on you and the baby, it's critical right now because you are so early in your pregnancy." Carlisle said and pulled the covers over her tucking her in like a little girl. " I love you."

" I love you too Daddy." Mia whimpered and pulled Jacob to her. " It's going to be okay now."

" Yes it is, But one thing we need to do." Jacob smiled. " Make an honest woman out of you. One kid can be over looked but two. I think I better marry my baby momma."

" Yeah maybe." Mia smiled and yawned. " But not until I can walk down the isle." Mia kissed him and fell to sleep...........


	10. Beautiful Awakening

_**I do not own Twilight or any of it's wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great. **_

_Ugh! Why couldn't we just run away to Vegas. It's not like Alice can see us anyway. It's been a month_

_now that My Mia and our little Sarah is safe We have to start dance lessons._

_Wedding plans. Ugh..........._

" Have you picked a song yet?" Alice asked with her binder full of things.

" I don't care if it's Thriller." Jacob said.

" Honey it's our wedding it should be The Monster Mash." Mia laughed and walked over and pressed play on the CD player. " I think this one works well for our first dance. It's called A BEAUTIFUL AWAKENING BY STACIE ORRICO

A beautiful awakening has happened in my soul  
A beautiful awakening that only I could know

Try to imagine a sound that you've never heard  
A color that you've never seen  
Try to describe  
A taste you've not tasted  
And maybe you'll know what I mean

A beautiful awakening has happened in my soul  
A beautiful awakening that only I could know

Jacob took Mia by the hand and started slow dancing with her Alice gasped at how graceful they moved together.

Can you imagine if you spent your whole life  
With a heart beating out of time  
Then one day your wild heart found its rhythm  
Don't you think you'd lose your mind

A beautiful awakening has happened in my soul  
A beautiful awakening that only I could know

What if you woke up one day and your eyes could see  
Ugly things as beautiful, ay  
Would you believe it if you fell in love with a  
Stranger would you be doubtful?

A beautiful awakening has happened in my soul  
A beautiful awakening that only I could know

Tears fell from both their eyes as the glided around the room with now all the Cullen's watching and Nessie pulling Braden around. Mia was singing to Jacob softly the last part of the song.

When I looked at you  
My heart already knew  
You had come to breathe life into my dormant soul  
I was terrified  
I'm not afraid anymore  
Cause I know that you  
Embrace my heart and I feel alive  
Yeah yeah, ohh  
A beautiful awakening has happened in my soul  
A beautiful awakening that only I could know  
A beautiful awakening has happened in my soul  
And I know that you know  
A beautiful awakening

" I can't believe you remembered." Jacob smiled.

" I listened to it every night." Mia smiled as Jacob kissed her.

" Okay if I could cry I would be right now." Alice said. " That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

" Where did you find that song?" Esme asked.

" It was the song that was playing from one of the restaurants when Jacob first kissed me on the moon lit beach in Hawaii." Mia smiled blissfully happy.

" How romantic." Rosalie swooned leaning into Emmett.

Then a growl came from behind the sofa and a Hiss. Ness and Braden were standing ready to fight.

" Braden Jacob, Renesmee Carlie what is going on here." Mia took charge right away.

" She wide to kiss me." Braden growled.

" Thats what you do when you dance, you did it Auntie." Renesmee smiled.

" No, don't pull that I'm just so cute and innocent with me. It doesn't work. You Mr. Hot head I have told you about your temper, Renesmee I have told you to keep your hands to yourself. No growling no hissing no kissing. You in that corner you in that one." Mia said and rubbed the little bump that was starting.

" You better rest." Jacob smiled. " Nice Alpha voice."

" Thanks." Mia sighed. " Can you get me some ice tea?"

" Sure baby." He kissed her cheek.

" Alice I really just want to tone it down." Mia said. " By June I'll be showing more. I want something really laid back."

" Hmmm." Alice pressed her mind. " Yes yes that will be perfect."

" Care to fill the rest of us in?" Mia said.

" Momma I got to go." Braden jumped up and down in the corner.

" Come with Gran sweetie." Esme smiled.

It was finally June 12th three days before the wedding. Mia was a nervous wreck. Alice brought out the gowns for the girls. They were all Hawaii Island wear.

" Miriam, This is yours, Jacob will be dressed in cream and tan and the grooms men and best man will be dressed in just darker shades like a taupe and sand. The girls will be in a pale coral and cream. I thought with all the beautiful dark hair it would be perfect and well we all know Rose can wear a potato sack and look beautiful." Alice smiled as she striped Mia out of her clothes. " Oh look at your little baby bump."

" Alice I'm naked do you mind." Mia snapped.

" Sorry love come get this on." Alice smiled an slid a white loose gown over her it gathered under her breasts that had gotten a little bigger and had a slit to her upper thigh. " What do you think?"

" It's beautiful, perfect. What about the shoes?" Mia asked.

" Nope, no shoes, the wedding will be on the sandy part of the beach it will be shaded at that time of the day and we should be fine it will be just before dusk. There will be a large bonfire as well. I understand that is how the Quileute like to celebrate so I have gotten permission for us to cross for the wedding." Alice smiled and Mia started shaking.

" What is wrong?" Alice asked.

" I guess I'm just nervous. I miss Jake, I'm worried I'll freak out on our wedding night." Mia sat on the bed in her underwear. " I'm not even sure if Jake and I can have sex. What if it hurts Sarah?"

" Have you talked to Carlisle?" Alice asked.

" Yes he said we'll be fine just take it slow at first. Obviously Edward has kept things to himself. Because there is nothing slow about us, Alice we made like fiercely passionate love for hours. I can't even tell you how many orgasms I had. I actually threw him off me and.." Mia stopped and felt a little faint as Alice giggled.

" Oh honey you made her like that, she's going to be fine. But it must have been a sight you tossing Jacob around." Alice raised an eye brow as the two of them fell back on Alice's bed giggling and Rosalie and Bella ran in and they all started giggling.

" What was it like the first time with Dog boy?" Rosalie smiled.

" Magic, pure magic." Mia smiled and shivered. " We were at our lagoon, at least thats what we called it. All night long. I never once felt like I was doing something wrong. I mean Rose and Emmett were there but they kicked me out so they could do their thing. He's just."

" innocent, sweet." Bella said.

" Charming." Alice smiled.

" Virgin." Rosalie giggled.

" Animalistic." Mia shimmied on the bed bringing all the girls to squeals.

" What the hell are they doing up there?" Jacob walked in with Braden on his back.

" Braden come I got new toys." Nessie smiled. " Boy toys too."

" Not so fast Essie." Braden ran with Renesmee.

" Hmm lets see, your a innocent sweet charming animalistic Virgin." Edward smiled. " And you make my sister insane."

" Oh great." Jacob smiled. " Alice I'm hear lets get this toucher over with."

" Oh the big bad wolf arrived." Alice smiled and quickly bagged the dresses.

" I'm coming in I hope my girl is indecent." Jacob smiled as he opened the door. " Fuck me." Mia was posing naughty on the bed with Rose and Bella.

" Hey thats my wife!" Edward said.

"Babe your tits are huge." Jacob grinned as a shoe was launched at his head.

" Get out!" Alice growled. " You three are just is bad how could you do that to pour Jacob. Do you realize the water bill his father is going to have after this."

" Baby come over tonight I'll make it up to you." Mia yelled.

" No way, I'll make you suffer for that one." Jacob howled.

" Keep fooling yourself baby." Mia took her phone and took a picture of her pelvis pulling down her panties enough to show her tattoo of Jacob's name. " Lets see who gets the last laugh now lover boy."

" I have taught you well grass hopper." Rosalie giggled.

" OHHHH HELLLL YEEEAAAHHHH!!!" Jacob roared and you could hear him running up the stairs and then stop.

" I don't care what my daughter is doing in there but you're getting married soon I'm sure you two can control yourselves until then." Esme crossed her arms.

" yes Esme." Jacob smiled. " Mom."

" Much better." Esme kissed his cheek and went in with the girls.

" Can I at least kiss him?" Mia wined.

" Yes when your not half naked." Esme grinned. Mia quickly got dressed ran down and Jumped in Jacob's arms.

" mmm, just what the doctor ordered." Mia smiled.


	11. Loosen up my Buttons Baby

_**I do not own Twilight or any of it's wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great. **_

_Jacob: One more day baby and you'll be my wife._

_Mia: I can't wait to be Mrs. Jacob Black. _

_Jacob and Mia: I wonder where the honey moon is going to be, I don't know if_

_I can make it threw the reception with out him/her._

Mia laid in bed at her house as Alice and Bella made breakfast for the kids. She was not allowed to do anything but rest today they wanted to make sure she would be okay for the secrete Batchlorette party Rosalie had planned with Leah at Mia's house.

RING RING RING

" Hello." Mia said with a tear voice.

" How's my fuckin sexy Baby momma?" Jacob made a smile appear on her face.

" Confined to my bed with nothing to do, horny as hell missing you." Mia said.

" Awe babe you rhymed." Jacob said. " I feel your pain trust me, I'm like walking around half the time with a fuckin' tree in my pants."

" Mmm Sounds inviting." Mia giggled. " Sorry trying to keep a clean mind here."

" Sure Sure good luck with that." Jacob snickered. " Are your nipples hard yet?"

" Jacob." Mia pulled up her covers. " I'm not having phone sex again with you. We can control ourselves for at least 24 hours."

" Babe they are getting a stripper." Jacob said. " Quil couldn't hide shit in that wolf brain of his. I saw the whole plan."

" Doesn't mean you'll do anything." Mia said.

" I don't want them thinking she did this to me, its always you." Jacob groaned. " Go let me in we can get a quicky. Please baby I'll do that thing you like."

" Ohhh godddd." Mia opened her window and hung up the phone as Jacob popped in the window. She locked the door and they got at it.

" I've missed Little Jakey." Mia moaned.

" Mia honey are you hungry?" Bella asked.

" No I'm still trying to sleep." Mia bit her lip as Jacob pressed deep in her causing her to buck her hips.

" Okay, ah let me know when you are. Morning Jake." Bella giggled softly.

" Hey Bells beat it." Jacob whispered. " Damn Vamp sinces."

" Shut up and concentrate okay." Mia tossed him over.

" Damn someone's been eating her Wheaties." Jacob said.

" It's you baby you make me move mountains." Mia giggled.

A couple hours later Jacob said good bye as the guys started calling his cell phone. He jumped out of the window.

" See you at the alter Mr. Black." Mia leaned out the window.

" See you there last time I call you Miss Cullen." Jacob hopped on his bike and headed home.

" Ugh the smell you two I swear." Rosalie grinned and went into the bathroom and made a warm bath for Mia. " Come on time to start getting you ready for tonight."

" What are your plans?" Mia undressed and got in the warm tub.

" Well I thought we would start out in Port Angeles at that restaurant that you like, then come back here for a lingerie party. I have a couple of girls bringing over things and toys all kinds of fun stuff then ah well I got you a male stripper." Rosalie said.

" Nooo those guys are nasty. The only guy I want grinning his gear on me is Jacob." Mia cringed.

" This one is tasteful." Rosalie grinned I promise.

" I'll kill you if you talked Emmett into doing this." I looked at her. " OH MY GOD ROSALIE!!!!!!ALICE BELLA!!"

" What is it?" They ran in together.

" Rose talked Emmett into being my striper thats just wrong he's my brother, ugh the thought I don't think I'll have sex ever again." Mia shuttered.

" Ah my work is done." Rose smiled. " No honey I'm just kidding no stripper, but I did get it out of my loving husband what the pack is planning and it happens to be at that little strip club just out side of PA."

" Hey I have an idea, I know Leah will go with it." Mia grinned. Around six o'clock all of the girls got there and Sue took the kids to Charlie's for the night. " Thanks Sue, Braden you be a good boy no biting, no screaming and no being Daddy, you be good and Aunt Rosalie will get you a present when mommy and Daddy are gone."

" Really you want me to watch him?" Rosalie grinned.

" If you don't mind, I think you've grown enough to understand." Mia smiled.

" Thank you." Rosalie picked up Braden. " Auntie will buy you a pony?"

" nope I want a motorcycle like Daddy." Braden made sounds with his mouth and he ran out the door.

"Essie, hop on my bike baby."

" Oh god he's heard Jacob." Mia blushed.

" I've never heard him say that to you?" Alice said.

" Hopefully not." Mia looked at Rosalie.

All the girls loaded into the big hummer limo that they rented and drove to the restaurant and ate. Most of the girls drank a little too much as well.

" I think we need to go crash the party." Kim giggled.

" You know they're not getting Jacob a stripper, Quil told them everything so Sam and Embry made arrangements to take him to that strip club." Leah said.

" Yeah we know Emmett spilled it when Rose was." Mia made a Blow Job sign.

" What? Do you think Blood is the only thing we suck." Rosalie giggled with Bella and Alice.

" Rosalie." Esme shook her head.

" Mom chill or I'm going to slip some extocy into your next Deer." Mia smiled. " You're not our mother tonight."

" Yeah Esme your one of the girls." Leah smiled.

" Why thank you Leah." Esme smiled. " You know Carlisle took Edward and Emmett to a strip club once. The boys bought him a lap dance. I gave the girl a $100 and I was the striper."

" Mom, you're brilliant!!!" Mia looked at the girls.

Meanwhile at the Bachelor party. Jake and the guys are at some random bar getting hammered.

" Lets hit the club." Sam stood up and high fived Edward.

" Club? Here?" Jacob asked.

" Shut up just come on lets go see naked chicks." Embry stumbled.

" Yeah big tittie ones." Quil stumbled into Emmett. " Damn your fuckin big."

" Yeah thats what Rose says every night." Emmett laughed.

" Boys please." Carlisle said.

" Come on Doc. Fang get a little loose don't be the dad tonight be more of the less responsible big brother." Jacob hung his big arm around his neck. " We'll find you a naughty nurse hows that."

" You are marring my daughter remember." Carlisle smiled as Jacob turned all mushy about Mia.

" Yep, I'm marring the most wonderful, beautiful, hot, sexy, woman of my wet dreams." Jacob pulled out his phone. " Hey Eddy look, your sister has a tramp stamp with my name. I should get one. I'm so messed up I don't even remember my name."

" Thats a good one Jake." Edward and Emmett were rolling as they all piled in the limo to the strip club.

"Ladies they have arrived" The bouncer came in.

" Thanks." Mia placed her mask on.

" Damn little red riding hood has never looked hotter." Bella giggled.

" Little BO peep show." Mia laughed.

" Really girls a naughty nurse?" Esme laughed.

" I like mine." Alice floated around in a fairy costume.

" I think mine is Purr fict." Kim walked out as a cat.

" Not as good as what Sam's tomahawk is going to feel like after little miss Pocahontas is done with him." Mia gave Emily the thumbs up.

" Lions and tigers and Bears oh my." Rosalie giggled coming out as naughty Dorthy.

" well I'm going to shake up my hot headed little devil." Rachael fixed her halo.

" Great I get Embry and Quil. Oh well Embry couldn't hand all this alone." Leah giggled as she walked out as a cowgirl.

" Ride me baby ride me." Mia giggled.

" HEY WERES THE CHICKS!!!!" Embry yelled.

Then they started playing Cowboy from Kid rock. Leah grabbed Emily and They went out Dancing in front of Embry Quil and Sam. When that song was over Kim and Rachael walked out to Loosen up my buttons and Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Bella joined. The whole time Edward sat with a huge smile as the girls started giving the guys lap dances and Embry and Quil and Paul were worried about Jacob who was locked on Little red riding hood in the shadows.

" Wow now those are some boobs." Jacob choked. The music changed to to that old song

Little red riding hood by Bowling for soup

Owoooooooo!  
Who's that I see walkin' in these woods?  
Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood.  
Hey there Little Red Riding Hood,  
You sure are looking good.  
You're everything that a big bad wolf would want.

Jacob was shaking as Mia walked to the poll and took off her hood and tossed it at him. Edward

was laughing as he started groping Bella.

" Dude." Sam whispered.

" It's my wife I'm good, you better worry about yours." Edward whispered in his ear and Sam became unfrozen and started grabbing Emily.

" What the hell is he thinking, he's marring Miriam and ready to jump this this little tramp." Carlisle hissed.

" Easy now lover why don't we go to the back and play Doctor, you can show me that stethoscope." Esme hissed in his ear. " That is your daughter sweetie."

" Esme?" He looked her up and down.

" The girls did it." She pulled him to a privet room.

What big eyes you have,  
The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad.  
So just to see that you don't get chased  
I think I ought to walk with you for a ways.

What full lips you have.  
They're sure to lure someone bad.  
So until you get to grandma's place  
I think you ought to walk with me and be safe.

I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on  
Until I'm sure that you've been shown  
That I can be trusted walking with you alone.  
Owoooooooo!

Mia was down to he bra, panties and guarder belt with thigh highs when she strattled Jacob and tried to kiss him.

" Awe come on Be a Big.....Bad..... Wolf." Mia licked his ear. She changed her voice to have a seductive European sound. Jacob grabbed her hips and tossed her back to the stage.

" Ah yeah your hot and all but I love my girl and this just ain't gonna happen." Jacob looked around and saw the guys making out with the girls. Except for Quil who was passed out.

" What the hell guys." Jacob looked around.

" Jake ah duh." Bella pulled off her mask.

" Awe baby that was so sweet." Mia pulled off her mask. " You didn't even notice the bump."

" Honey." Jacob grinned.

" I got to go can't see me after midnight. Love you." Mia kissed him and they all ran to the dressing room and went to the limo.

" Where is Esme?" Bella asked.

" ah her and Carlisle ran home." Alice giggled. " I'm glad the kids aren't there she broke the dining room table."

" Owwwwooooooooo, go mom." Mia yelled.....


	12. wedding Day

_**I do not own Twilight or any of it's wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great. **_

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashbacks start  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

_Morning I don't want to get up. Sarah give momma a break this morning._

_Wait, I'm getting married today. Oh god Jacob was drunk I hope he made it home. Surely my_

_Brothers took care of him..........._

Mia woke up in a panic her heart rate alerted her sisters and mother that she was awake.

" Mia, Mia can we come in?" Esme was afraid that Jacob may have snuck in again.

" Yes mom I'm awake." Mia said holding her stomach and crying.

" Baby what's wrong. Is it the baby are you hurting?" Esme asked as Jasper walked in.

" Alice said this was going to happen. We got him home and I tucked him in myself." Jasper smiled.

A wave of calm filled her room and Mia hugged Jasper.

" Thank you." Mia said. " So did everyone have fun last night?"

" Ohhh yeeahhh." The girls giggled.

" So Mom maybe Jacob can fix your table." Mia laughed.

_Man my head what the hell. Shit not again, why can't you just stay down for one day. Shit I'm getting married today and then you can get it when ever you want. Damn Mia where did you learn to move like that. I'm gonna have one of those polls put in our bed room. _

RING RING RING

" Hello my soon to be wife." Jacob moaned.

" Honey don't you dare not today." Mia giggled.

" I'm not I got my eye on a very cold shower and a run to the falls." Jacob said.

" How's your head?" Mia asked.

" Okay I guess." Jacob heard a knock on his door.

" Jake some people are here Alice sent them." Billy said.

" What?" Jacob groaned.

" You'll like it, they're a massage team, just go with it okay, they're really good." Mia giggled. " Mine is setting up right now. I get a pregnancy massage."

" I hate this stuff." Jacob let them set up in his small room. " But I'll do it for you."

" I love you." Mia sighed. " My Jacob."

" I love you too, My Mia." Jacob hung up.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know _

The guys were getting ready at the Cullen's so that Bella could keep an eye on them. Jasper had to stick with Jacob thank god that Alice had gotten him an extra sets of clothes because his nerves have made him phase twice so far.

" Just relax it's not a big deal Jake, Shit Rose marries me every 3 years." Emmett turned on the game.

" Yeah well I'm only doing this once." Jacob started shaking.

" No no Daddy, Momma get made at you." Braden ran up in a miniature version of his out fit. " Up Daddy."

" You look very handsome there little man." Jacob calmed immediately when Braden crawled into his arms.

" You and Momma gonna get married and you live with us?" Braden asked.

" That's the plan." Jacob smiled.

" You can stay in my room Daddy, Momma's room is always girlie yucky." Braden said.

" But Momma's and Daddy's have to share a room, but I'll hang out in the guy room." Jacob smiled.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please don't go  
And I said_

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes 

" You look stunning." Emily smiled.

" Really you do Mia, you can't even see the bump." Leah hugged her.

" Has anyone seen Jacob and Braden?" Mia paced the floor.

" They are fine, I just talked to Sam, Jacob has only phased twice and that was before Jasper and Braden got there. He'll be fine." Emily said. " God we all look like we should be on an Island."

" Alice." Mia looked at her." Is that were we're going? To Hawaii?"

" No, We had the house on Isle Esme redone it is completely Free of our scent so you and Jacob will be happy having a whole island just the two of you." Alice smiled and started on Emily's make up.

_Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said  
Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

" Alice is she okay? Not having 2nd thoughts or anything?" Jacob stood at the end of the isle.

" Jacob Black stop worrying she is waiting look right there." Alice smiled and Jacob calmed at the sight of Mia in the moon light.

" She's beautiful." Jacob smiled.

" Aunt Alice Braden is playing in the water." Renesmee smiled.

" Braden Jacob Black get over here." Alice shook her head.

" HI." Braden giggled. " Up Daddy."

" No little guy look up there." Jacob bent down and pointed to Mia. " That pretty thing up there is your Momma."

" HIIIIIII MOOOMMMMAAAA!!!!!" Braden jumped up and down.

" Mia look at your boys down there." Esme kissed her cheek. " I'll see you soon Mrs. Black."

Quil escorted Esme to her seat and took his place next to Jacob as best man. Braden was taken up to be with Renesmee and walk the ring down the isle. Mia had picked a more none traditional song halo by Beyonce. Jacob shook a little when he saw Mia walking with Carlisle.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby, they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standin' in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

" Take care of my little girl Jacob." Carlisle kissed her cheek and placed her hand in Jacob's.

" You know I will." Jacob smiled as they stood hand and hand in front of Old Quil.

Once the ceremony was finished and Jacob pulled Mia into his arms and they kissed the pack started howling. Jacob pulled Braden up in his arms and they were congratulated by all the guests and hurried to the cove were the bonfire waited with the first dance that was almost reminiscent of their first kiss Jacob removed the flower that was stuck behind her right ear and put it behind her left ear.

" I love you Mrs. Black." Jacob smiled and kissed her ring finger.

" I love you too, my husband." Mia froze and held her stomach.

" Are you okay?" Jacob asked.

" Yeah, She moved right here hurry." Mia pressed his hand against her stomach.

" I feel her." Jacob kissed her again. " your amazing."

" I didn't do it alone." Mia smiled as the glasses started clinking for them to kiss again.


	13. Honeymoon

_**I do not own Twilight or any of it's wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great. **_

" Time for the happy couple to go." Alice announced.

" I don't think they heard you." Paul said. " You want me?"

" Please if you don't mind." Alice smiled.

" HEY LISTEN UP, IT'S THAT TIME THEY GOT TO GO DO IT." Paul yelled.

" Very tasteful Paul." Alice rolled her eyes.

" Be good to her Jake." Billy hugged them.

" Momma no go." Braden started crying. " No go Momma."

" Honey Momma and Daddy won't be gone long, Auntie Rose will take good care of you." Mia started crying. " Be a good Boy for me okay baby."

" NO GO MOMMA NO GOMOMMMAAA." Braden was restrained in Emmett's arms as he screamed and cried and bit him.

"BRADEN JACOB." Jake said with tear filled eyes and in his Alpha voice.

" no go Daddy." Braden just sobbed in Emmett's arms now.

" He'll be fine just a little separation anxiety. We all will spend time with him." Emily smiled. " I'll bake him some cookies he'll be fine."

" Watch after him Rose please." Mia ran to the car with out saying good by to anyone.

" Mia we can take him." Jacob caught her around the waist.

" I just have never been away from him so long, I have trust issues when it comes to my Baby." Mia sobbed in Jacob's arms.

" Miriam, honey Braden is going to be fine I've seen it, He's going to be spoiled by Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper is planing on taking him to the movies with Renesmee. Everything is going to be wonderful. Go have fun enjoy. You can call him everyday." Alice smiled and Jasper calmed her down.

" Alice promise me, if anything anything happens, you run you take him and go to Aro." The words made Jacob growl. " I don't know why, I just know in my heart, The Volturi would rather die than Braden be hurt."

" I- I- promise." Alice hugged her. " Please be safe."

" I will." Mia got in the limo.

The ride to the airport was quiet. Jacob cradled Mia in his arms kissing her softly. "Are you alright?"

" Yes, I know you're mad at me for what I said." Mia laid her head on his chest.

" I'm just confused." Jacob smiled and kissed her. " Nothing will happen and we still have 30 minutes before we get to the airport."

" I'm not consummating my marriage in a limo, But I will make your flight more pleasurable." Mia slid to the floor and faced him unbuttoning his pants.

" Mia you're not gonna." Jacob took a deep breath as Mia pulled out his now erect member and ran her tongue from the base to the head before she started sucking. " Mia mmm Damn."

Mia finished as they took the exit to the airport. Jacob pulled himself together and finished the beer he had in the car.

" Must be nice to be 18 and look 25." Mia giggled as she finished her soda.

" Were did you learn that?" Jacob pulled her back into his lap.

" Rosalie gave me some pointers." Mia giggled.

" So where are we going?" Jake asked.

" Isle Esme off the coast of Rio." Mia smiled. " White sandy beaches warm water hot sun and clothing optional."

" Grrrrr." Jacob let out a seductive purr.

" Mr. And Mrs. Black we are at the air port." The driver knocked on the window. As they walked to the Gate people were smiling at the happy couple. Jacob most of the time was holding our bag in one hand and Mia in the other lifting Mia off the floor to make me squeal.

" Mr. Black you're making people stair." Mia giggled.

" No this makes people stair." Jacob kissed her long and passionate as the flight attendant announced the boarding.

" Mmmm 10 hours to go." Mia giggled and they got on to the plane.

The plane ride gave them both the chance to rest before the long boat ride to the island. They took a taxi to the dock. They were met there by a Brazilian couple.

" Lupe! Juan!" Mia hugged them and introduced Jacob.

" Do you need us to take you to the Island?" Lupe asked.

" No I know where it is." Mia grinned holding tight to Jacob's waist.

" Everything is put away Papa." A young man came up from the cabin. " Ah Miriam."

" Hello Felipe." Mia felt Jacob flex his muscles and wrinkle his nose. " Felipe this is my husband Jacob."

" So you would be the lucky man to win the beautiful Miriam's heart, a pleasure." Felipe shook Jacob's hand and Mia felt the baby kick. Mia ran her hand down her stomach showing the small bump.

" Miriam, you're with child." Felipe looked like he was in pain.

" Yes our 2nd." Jacob said clearly.

" You have another child?" Lupe asked.

" Yes a little boy, our pride and Joy. We must be going. Thank you for preparing the boat." Mia smiled.

" Miriam, your alright from the last child no problems?" Felipe looked at her and let his hand drift to her stomach.

" Do you mind thats my wife." Jacob snarled.

" I'm sorry. Just concern." Felipe walked away.

" Forgive him Miriam, Felipe has always had a little crush on you." Lupe said.

" It's alright." Mia wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck as he carried her on board the boat. " I'm going to change before we leave dock."

" Concern my ass."Jacob eyed Felipe as he walked still gazing back at Mia." I'm gonna get ride of this shirt for sure." Jacob pulled off his shirt flexing knowing that Felipe was still watching.

" Mmm Jacob, Lupe made us lunch." Mia walked out eating Brazilian food a plate full of Picanha, Feijoada, Coxinha.

" Smells good." Jacob took a bite of Mia's Picanha which is just barbecue beef on a stick. " Mmm, I like this better." Jacob smiled and started kissing her neck and the exposed parts of her breasts.

" You're being so bad Jacob." Mia giggled as Jacob pulled at her new attire. " Now now be a good boy, I got better things for you to rip off."

" How much further to the Island?" Jacob growled in her ear. " Cause this boat ain't half shabby."

" By sunset and then you can make love to me all night in the moonlight." Mia said and made Jacob go untie the ropes.

" Moonlight, sunlight, afternoon delight, twilight,late morning light, don't forget bright light, hell no light. Partial light." Jacob laughed.

" I get the picture you horny little dog." Mia shook her head and pulled up her hair.

" You want something to drink?" Jacob kissed her exposed neck.

" Mmm yes I think I saw some ice tea." Mia smiled as she kissed his lip quickly.

" As you wish." Jacob disappeared in the cabin then came back with two glasses of ice tea.

" I love you." Mia curled up in Jacob's arms as they continued to the island. " Look there it is."

" A whole island, I can't even imagine life like that." Jacob said.

" I grew up with every summer coming here. Until hanging out with my family became well, dangerous. I would come with mom and dad and Edward but not Jasper. Once I hit puberty." Mia shrugged and they docked the boat.

" Why? Did Jasper try and hurt you?" Jacob asked.

" Ah no and yes." Mia said and told him the short version of what happened. " I was 13 and started my period. It was kind of awkward my parents were out of town so I tried to go to my sisters and well Alice was on a shopping trip and never saw it coming until I only had Jasper to go to. He was trying to control his blood lust with me he was about to bite me when Alice called. She told him what to do. Then I just started going with my friends and then Rose and Emmett told me I could spend a summer in Hawaii."

" And Rose is kicking' her ass ever since." Jacob smiled. " I guess it would have been worst if it was Edward."

" Want to know something funny." Mia wrapped her arms around Jacob's waist as they walked towards the house.

" What?" Jacob carried the large trunk.

" My parents thought I might grow up to love Edward." Mia looked at him. " They were hoping we would bond on a higher level so that Edward wouldn't be alone and I would be safe and loved."

" Ugh, you and Edward, thank god Bella came along." Jacob smiled and opened the door and tossed in the trunk and spun around and picked up Mia. " Cause it would have been messy when I found you."

" I couldn't feel like that, Edward is like my father." Mia sighed. " A 15 year olds dream come true."

" Welcome home Mrs. Black." Jacob walked in and closed the door.

The house was covered in flowers and a bucket of ice chilled a bottle of non alcoholic champagne and the coffee table was covered with little snacks and a note said _**Congratulations to the happy couple. Your friends, Lupe and Juan.**_

" That was nice of them." Mia smiled.

" Yes it was as long as their son keeps his hands off my wife." Jacob growled and kissed Mia's hand and poured them each a glass.


	14. Felipe

_**I do not own Twilight or any of it's wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great. This is Felipe's story....**_

_She's beautiful, so grown up now. I can't believe she is married and with child._

_I've loved her my whole life. She has been the whole meaning of existence and she is with that_

_that shifter. I have to find a way to have her. We have always belonged together. I was prepared to battle Edward I could take him even if he could read minds. _

" Juan I worry he is obsessed with Miriam more so than his brother." Lupe watched Felipe as he sat on the deck of their boat watching the island.

He could watch Mia and Jacob enjoying a midnight swim. His pain grew more stronger as he toucher himself by watching them consummating their marriage on the sandy beach.

_How dare he touch my love. I should be pleasuring her. That should be my child with in her womb. It will be once I find out what to do._

" My son, please don't do this to yourself. She's not meant to be yours." Lupe said.

" SHE IS SHE WILL BE." Felipe snarled. He focused back on the island remembering the first time he met her.

" Mr. And Mrs. Cullen." Lupe smiled as the Cullen family came to the island.

" Hello Lupe, you remember our children?" Esme smiled.

" Yes , oh you have another child, she's beautiful." Lupe smiled and waved at 2 year old Miriam.

" Ed wad up." Mia pulled on his pants. " Up up."

" No need to be scared." Edward smiled kissing her cheek.

_They not like momma and daddy bad scary bad, no let them get me._ Mia knew at an early age how to use Edward's gift. _Love my Ed wad._

" Esme, Miriam isn't ah feeling well may I take her to the house?" Edward asked.

" Oh sweetie, you want Momma?" Esme asked.

" Ed wad." Mia curled closer.

" Mama." Four year old Felipe ran up. " Papa need you." His eyes got big when he saw Mia.

" Felipe this is Mr. And Mrs. Cullen's Daughter." Lupe smiled.

" Hello, I'm Felipe." He smiled.

" Mia." She whispered.

" Her name is Miriam." Edward could read the thoughts of the little boy.

_She's beautiful, I will marry her when we are grown up._

" Want to go play?" Felipe smiled. " Miriam."

" Ed wad go." Mia hid her face in her auburn curls.

" Don't be shy go play with the cute little boy Miriam." Rosalie tried to take her out of Edward's arms and nudged her towards Felipe.

" You like to play in the sand?" Felipe gave Edward a dirty look and pulled Mia away.

" Want Momma." Mia sat on the sand and cried.

" No cry Miriam I love you I would never hurt you." Felipe kissed her cheek.

" No bad, I belong to Jay. No kiss bad." Miriam hissed and hit him. " Ed wad Ed wad." Miriam ran down the beach.

" Here I am little love." Edward tossed her up in the air.

" He kiss me." Mia stuck her tongue out at Felipe.

The times changed to Mia growing to 14 her last summer at the island. Felipe was 16.

" Hello Dr. Cullen Mrs. Cullen." Felipe tied up the boat.

" Hello Felipe, will you ever stop growing?" Esme took his hand as he helped her off the boat.

" My mother asks me that every day." He smiled and his eyes got wide as Mia emerged on the cell phone from the cabin.

" Oh please Alice, please I have to go back to school with it. Yeah!" Mia bounced up and down with delight. Edward's boring a hole in Felipe's head as he watched Mia in her swim suit. " You are my favorite sister!!!"

" Miriam." Edward smiled and extended his hand to her. Making it perfectly clear Felipe needed to keep his distance.

" Hello Miriam." Felipe said in total awe. His whole body reacted to her.

" Hello Felipe." Mia took hold of Edward.

_I've never had such a feeling about a girl before. She is truly mine. She sings to me._

" Edward I'll race you to the house." Mia giggled as she jumped up and kissed his cheek and ran.

" That's cheating Miriam Elizabeth Cullen." Edward laughed and ran after her. Soon her sprint turned into a play skip as she danced around Edward.

" Your Edward seems quite taken by Miriam." Lupe looked oddly at the two.

" It is hard to explain their relationship." Carlisle smiled at Esme.

_My Edward why does Felipe look at me like that?_

" Because my dear little Sister, he sees what you haven't yet." Edward cradled her like a baby as he laid in a hammock.

" What does that mean?" She smiled innocently.

" You have matured physically Miriam you have filled out you're not the stick of a child anymore, you have curves and developments." Edward hissed.

" You looked at my boobs." Mia giggled.

" You tricked me." Edward tickled her.

" I love you my Edward." Mia sighed and they swayed in the warm breeze.

_What could she see in him? He's so normal, I mean he would be considered handsome to some but I would think she would want someone more exotic like me._

" What bothers you Edward?" Carlisle looked at Edward as Mia napped in his arms.

" The boy, I don't trust him, ever since he was a child he's had this almost obsession with her, now it is more physical that worries me." Edward carried Mia to her room where he hissed at the sight.

" I think it's cute he has such a little crush on her." Esme smiled as Edward tucked Mia in. " But she will be long to you I know it."

" Is that what you two are hoping for that Miriam goes to love me in a none brotherly way? That she will be my companion?" Edward smiled.

" Yes, the older she gets we see it being possible." Carlisle said.

" I could never feel like that, I love Miriam as my own child to see her any other way just doesn't feel right." Edward said. " Besides, She dreams of a tall Muscular Dark skinned faceless man. She dreams of wolves."

" Hmm, wolves or Felipe?" Carlisle teased.

" I would take my chances with the wolves." Edward smiled. " I know I can trust them."

The words still brought the bile in Felipe's mouth even if it has been years. By now he had swam his way to the island. As he heard a gasp as Jacob carried her to the bridal sweet. The room covered in the same flowers Felipe had done every year.

" Jacob I don't want to be here. Lets go to my room." Mia jumped from his arms.

_She didn't like it, I thought she would love my thoughtful gift a token of my love for her._

" What is wrong with the flowers?" Jacob spun her around.

" They are from Felipe. He does this every time I come here. I find it, what else does he do in my bedroom. Makes me want to wash my panties." Mia cringed.

" I have the cure." Jacob grinned and threw everything out the windows and smiled at Mia. " As far as your panties. They're just a distraction to get to what you want we don't need them anyway."

" Jakey." Mia purred.

_He makes a mockery of my love for her._

Felipe watched as Jacob made love to Mia again, gentle and passionate.

Again he sat motionless watching them even as they slept, he let his mind wonder to memories.

" Miriam." Felipe caught her alone away from Edward and her parents.

" Felipe, what are you doing her?" Mia pulled her towel around her.

" I saw your family leave, I didn't want you to be alone." He smiled. " I brought you some of my mothers cooking that you like."

" That was very nice thank you." Mia took the plate.

" Lets go inside so you can eat." Felipe took her hand. At 16 Felipe was already a man in his culture at 14 Mia was still considered a child. His advances we unnoticed by her. _I guess I will have to be more direct with her she's so innocent. _

" This is very good." Mia smiled. " Would you like a soda?"

"Yes please." Felipe watched her dance to the kitchen he watched the sway of her hips that made his mouth water. Her curves and playful ways attacked him more to her. When she handed him the soda his eyes drifted to the swells of her breasts. " Miriam."

" yes." She smiled and sipped her soda while changing channels and settling on the Movie Macbeth with Mel Gibson.

" I think you're very beautiful." Felipe caught her hand in his. " Have you ever been kissed?"

" Yes." Mia felt strange.

" By a real man?" Felipe slid closer.

" Felipe I'm flattered but I'm not attracted to you." Mia said. " You're nice looking but not my type."

" I could be, just." Felipe pressed his lips to Mia's his tongue begging for entrance.

" Felipe no." Mia pushed him and as she spoke he kissed her. He forced her down on the sofa.

" I love you Miriam, I have dreamed of the day I could show you how much." He moaned as she could feel his arousal.

" No Felipe please don't." Mia was crying . He had removed her bathing suit and was kissing her.

" I will make you feel wonderful just love me." Felipe started to press into her and Mia screamed.

" EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mia cried out.

" No no don't worry, I'm careful shh." Felipe smiled and kissed her to muffle her cries.

_Mmm you were so soft and warm. I loved you first even if you don't remember._

" No Felipe don't." Mia sobbed as he continued to force himself in her. In his mind his her cries were of passion of love. It made him drive harder into her as she fought. Felipe was unable to finish when the sound of the Cullen's boat alerted him.

" Mmm I love you Miriam, remember that." Felipe ran out and Mia started Screaming.

" Edward?" Esme looked at him.

" She's hurt, Miriam is hurt. Something happened." Edward pushed the speed of the boat and jumped to the dock miles before it got there. " Miriam!"

" EDWARD!" She was sobbing naked in a corner bleeding.

" My Miriam." He wrapped her in a blanket as Carlisle and Esme ran in. " He rapped her, Felipe took everything."

" No Go Edward." Mia sobbed.

Felipe was brought back when Mia started crying in her sleep. " Don't please."

" Mia." Jacob pulled her close to him.

" Felipe please don't, Don't you're hurting me stop it hurts." Mia thrashed in her sleep. " Nooo Noo. EDWARD HELP MEEEE"

" Mia Mia baby wake up wake up." Jacob was alerted to her dream now and was not happy.

" Jake." She sobbed his arms. " Felipe rapped me, I was just a kid."

" Mia, baby." Jacob held her as the baby kicked. " Shhh Sarah be nice to Momma."

" I don't know if it's real or not." Mia shook her head.

" Do you want me to call Edward?" Jacob kissed her cheek.

" Yes." Mia curled under the blankets as Jacob went to the phone.......


	15. Obession

_**I do not own Twilight or any of it's wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great.**_

RING RING RING

" Calling to run away already Miriam." Edward laughed.

" It's Jacob." The tone alerted Edward.

" What happened? Is it the baby?" Edward sat up.

" Did it really happen? Did that Bastard Rape her?" Jacob growled as his body shook.

" When did she remember?" Edward said softly.

" She had a nightmare, The son of bitch was helping his parents he was in the house he touched her touched the baby. I'm going to kill him I'm going to hunt the Mother Fucker down and kill him." Jacob growled.

" Felipe is there he's back?" Edward hissed. " It's impossible to be him, I killed him myself."

" What?" Jacob gasped.

" I found him in the jungle, broke his neck and left him." Jacob could here the engine and Emmett and Jasper on the other phones. " We hate to break up the honey moon but we are on our way."

" Braden?" Jacob asked.

" No Alice will stay with the girls. Braden is fine, Rosalie bought him a puppy." Edward brought a smile to his face.

Late the next night another boat Docked. Jacob was phased and curled around Mia as she slept.

_Edward she finally went to sleep, I'll be out. I'm in wolf form._

" Has he been around?" Edward hissed as the island was searched.

_UGH! Disgusting. _Emmett growled low. _He's a fuckin perve his scent is all over here he was watching you. And getting off with it._

" Jake, who's there?" Mia buried her face in his fur.

" May we come in?" Edward stood at the door. A wave of calm entered with Jasper. Emmett ran in with a big container of red vines and a bottle of coke.

" Yes." Mia sniffled and reached for Edward. " You killed him why is he alive?"

" I don't know." Edward smiled. " You've grown in just this short week."

" Yes, she's kicking now." Mia smiled as Jacob slid in human.

"I think he's a half breed. I got to thinking when I picked up his scent. When he first came out of the boat I though it might have been left over from you and Bella it was that light but I realized it was him thats why I phased. He's a fuckin half breed." Jacob growled.

" Jake, Nessie." Mia said.

" Mia Nessie isn't a half breed she's love." Jacob held her tight. " There's a difference the red eyes are bloodsuckers, your family well thats what they are a family not a coven of bloodsuckers."

" You guys aren't gonna like do it now?" Emmett teased.

" Funny remind me to talk to Rose." Mia grinned.

" Why don't you lay back down Mia, try and get some sleep." Jasper suggested.

" I'll sit with you, Jacob looks like he could use something to eat." Edward smiled.

" I'll be here when you wake up." Jacob kissed her and her cheeks turned bright red. " Thats a first."

" I think it's Sarah." Mia smiled and laid down. Edward tucked her in and she curled up to his chest as he hummed her the entire Nutcracker.

" Mr. Black Mr. Black are you home?" Lupe tapped on the door.

" Yes and so are we." Edward emerged from the bedroom.

" Mr. Edward." Lupe cringed away. " It's the child Mr. Edward, Juan tried to stop him and he killed him killed his own father."

" what do you mean the child?" Jacob stood trembling.

" He's going after Braden." Mia gasped.

" You're right." Edward growled.

" ALICE ALICE RUN TAKE THE KIDS AND RUN." Mia screamed.


	16. Run Away

_**I do not own Twilight or any of it's wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great.**_

Alice sat in the middle of the play room watching Renesmee and Braden chasing Braden's new little Puppy a Sandy colored Boxer Shepard mix Braden and Ness named "Snackers" Bella was running after the kids when Alice gasped.

" Bella." Alice's voice said shaken.

" What is it?" Bella felt the urgency and ran to her.

" Get the kids in the car hurry, I'll leave a note for Esme and Rose." Alice got up.

" What's wrong?" Bella took the kids by the hand.

" It's Felipe he's coming to get Braden, We need to go." Alice said.

" Wolfy." Braden grabbed his most prized toy and Bella carried him to the car.

Hours passed and Rosalie and Esme returned to find the note.

Dear Esme and Rose,

I received a vision and Bella and I took the kids to safety. The boys

and Miriam will be arriving home late tomorrow. Felipe is a half breed

and he is after Braden to get Miriam. Please don't worry and be very careful.

Love,

Alice and Bella

" He's alive." Esme covered her mouth.

" Esme, what is it? Felipe, Lupe's son was he dead?" Rosalie asked.

" We never told anyone, But after Felipe, Felipe rapped Miriam when she was 14. we never said anything because she woke up the next morning and never remembered. Edward how ever tracked him down and killed him. We never knew he was a half breed. He's alive and I guess seeing him again, caused Miriam to remember and Jacob called. Alice had a vision and Felipe knows about Braden. He's coming after him." Esme hissed.

" I'll be back I'm going to the reservation." Rosalie said and hurried crossing the line and causing a panic.

" Why have you crossed the line!" Sam asked.

" We need your help, Alice and Bella had to run with the kids. A half breed is coming after Braden. We need your help." Rosalie was shaking in fear as the others looked at them.

Meanwhile Alice and Bella bought out enough toys at the airport to keep the kids busy.

" Auntie Bewa I have to go potty." Braden said.

" Okay honey, I'll take you while Alice and Renesmee get some snacks." Bella smiled. The flight left on time for Rome. While they were in the air Alice called the Volturi.

" Hello this is Gianna." The woman said.

" Gianna, I need to speak with Aro this is Alice Cullen." She said and the phone was transferred.

" Alice what a nice surprise." Aro said.

" Aro, I was asked by my sister that if anything was to happen if her son was in danger I was told to bring him to the Volturi that you would protect us. Is that true?" Alice asked.

" Of course what has happened?" Aro asked.

" I'll tell you everything when we get there." Alice said.

" There will be a limo waiting, do you have luggage?" Aro asked.

" No nothing. Bella and I just grabbed the kids and ran." Alice replied.

" Auntie ookie at tis I make daddy and Momma." Braden smiled. " oo dat on duh phone?"

" Mr. Aro. He's going to help us." Alice said sweetly to him.

" I say hewo?" He reached for the phone.

" Please put the child on." Aro said.

" Hewo." Braden said.

" Hello Master Braden, I hear you are coming to visit me." Aro said.

" Yep, Auntie Rose got me puppy he name Snackers." Braden babbled on for a while about things. All the things he liked the foods he liked. Alice had a vision of a huge play room with several Volturi guard playing with Braden and Renesmee.

" He's safe I know it I feel it in my heart." Mia held tight to Jacob's arm as they flew back to Seattle.

" I know, but being with Aro of all creatures." Jacob growled. Jacob felt Jaspers calming hand on his shoulder and He fell asleep.....

" Braden, Come to Daddy." Jacob stood with Quil on first beach.

" Daddy go water." Braden smiled up bright to Jacob.

" Too cold, come we have to go see Gramps." Jacob tossed Braden in the air.

" higher Daddy go higher." Braden laughed.

" Daddy, wake up." Braden crawled down the middle of the bed jumping on Jacob.

" Little man give you're old man a break I had a long night." Jacob groaned as he looked up at the clock that read 8:00.

" Bud Daddy you say we go to see Gramps." Braden smiled in him.

" Braden, you can go see Gramps when daddy gets up." Mia crawled back in bed.

" Momma sick?" Braden looked at her.

" Yeah baby but it's because I have something in my tummy." Mia smiled at Jacob.

" You got poo?" Braden giggled.

" No Buddy Momma has a baby it her tummy, your little sister Sarah." Jacob said.

Tears ran down the sides of Jacob's eyes as he remembered little moments flashed in his mind. He loves them both so much. Jacob buried his face in Mia's hair and shallow sobs came from him.

_**I'm breaking up the rest into two chapters what goes on with Felipe and the wolves and the Volturi with Braden. Thanks for the reviews keep them coming. Thanks for the idea Noelly I'll keep adding little memories as they go.........**_


	17. Destnation Volterra

_**I do not own Twilight or any of it's wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great. **_

Alice looked around the airport to make sure there was no sign of Felipe as she walked with Braden asleep in her arms. Bella carried Renesmee and hissed when she caught sight of the dark suited Demetri standing with Jane.

" Bella, it's alright." Alice said.

" Hello Alice, Hello Bell-la" Jane stressed.

" The car is this way, there is food for the children if they are hungry. Aro has arranged for a stock of your preferred taste to be brought to the Volturi to keep with your diet." Demetri took their bags.

" Oh we lost Wolfy." Alice said.

" I'll find him." Jane ran to the gate returned in minutes with the plush wolf.

" Momma no go." Braden sniffled in his sleep.

" May I?" Demetri asked as Alice allowed him to cradle Braden in his arms.

" He gonna hurt momma." Braden said once they got into the car.

" Shh little one no one will harm your Momma." Demetri rocked him slowly.

The sun rose on the way to Volterra and The children woke. Braden took longer to wake than Renesmee. He was cranky and whinny. Bella couldn't help but giggle and comment on how he acts like Jacob when he doesn't get his sleep out. Alice couldn't help but worry more about her little nephew being half Quileute and in close range of all these vampires. Renesmee had taken up conversation with Jane about her shoes. Leave it to Nessie to find some sort of bond with everyone she meets.

" I WANT MOMMA, I WANT MOMMA." Braden started screaming.

" Braden you need to calm down." Demetri said. " Would you like something to eat?"

" I WANT MOMMA!!!!" Braden jumped in Alice's arms. " No go Momma."

" Braden Momma is coming home, we are going to see Mr. Aro remember." Alice smoothed his long black hair.

" Auntie, I got pee pee coming gots to go bad." Braden held himself.

" Driver pull over." Demetri ordered and he took Braden to some bushes.

" Tank you Metri, feel etter." Braden smiled and Demetri ran him back to the limo. " I call Daddy and Momma?"

" When we know that they are home of course as many times as you want. Master Braden we are here to do nothing but what you ask of us." Demetri said and Braden smiled.

" Pancakes." Braden smiled.

" We don't have Pancakes here honey." Bella held out a bagel. " This is Yummie too."

" Nope Metri want pancakes." Braden smiled. Everyone could see this little two year old knew what he was doing. Renesmee did to thats when she touched his face and it was the image of Jacob using his Alpha voice.

_Braden Jacob you be good._

" Sorry, no pancake, cheerios please." Braden looked at Renesmee. " Stupid head."

" Poo face." Renesmee smiled.

" Stop both of you." Bella said shaking her head as they headed for the under ground parking lot.

" Hello Alice, Bella." Aro greeted them.

" Wow, he one big mudder fuker." Braden looked at Felix.

" BRADEN!" Alice gasped. " We don't use potty language."

" Unle Paool does." Braden smiled.

" Uncle Paul needs his mouth washed out with soap, don't you talk like that again." Alice said.

" Sorry." Braden hid behind Demetri when Aro came up.

" Hello Braden." He smiled.

" Hi." Braden put his arms up to Demetri.

" Come to me." Aro smiled as he got on his knees. " Do you know who I am?"

" Mr. Aro." Braden jumped to reach Demetri.

" Yes but do you know why your Momma felt that you are safe here." Aro asked.

" We have that question too." Bella said.

" I knew your Momma when she was just a little baby. And we all promised that we would make sure she was happy and taken care of. Just like you." Aro smiled. " Now You go play with Renesmee and we will be back with your lunch."

" O tay." Braden ran off..

" Aro why? Why all this? How do you know my sister?" Alice for the first time used a hissing voice that was more savage than her musical lovely sound.

" Of course Miriam would remember any of this, She was younger than Braden when her father took her away. We all thought that she found the same fate as he did but somehow he found Esme and you know the rest." Aro said. " Her mother was a half breed and her father was human. Miriam was born on Christmas eve here in Volterra. She was mesmerizing. She had the whole guard wrapped around her pinky. Lupe and Juan were part of our guard. Lupe was changed shortly after the birth of Felipe. Daniel was born before they joined us."

" Wait Daniel the Daniel you killed?" Bella looked at him.

" Yes He was Felipe's older brother. He was one of our best guards then he just left, It is our fault he hurt Miriam. We needed him to get to her, at that point we did not know who she was. Demetri did he saw Elizabeth's eyes but of course we didn't listen. We all are working on that now. It was more of revenge. We had no Idea Daniel knew the whole time and that he was planing to take over the Volturi." He continued to talk and tell the story Bella was devastated and Alice was horrified. It all came down to the fact.

" Miriam is a half breed." Aro said. " Felipe wants her and will do what ever it takes to have her."

" I need to get to Edward tell him." Bella said.

" Leave the children. I promise you have my word they will be safe and unharmed. Renesmee will be just as safe as Braden, for she is my family now as well just as the Cullen's." Aro hissed " And the wolves."

" They are good people Aro." Bella smiled.

" Hmm he just better treat her well." Aro said.

Bella and Alice talked with Renesmee and she understood that they would return for them it was just real important for them to get back home.


	18. Home sweet home

_**I do not own Twilight or any of it's wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great. **_

" Miriam." Esme wrapped her arms around her daughter. " I'm so sorry love."

" Mom we have bigger problems, Did Alice get away?" Mia asked as they went to get the luggage.

" Why Alice and Bella why not me." Rosalie asked.

" Because out of everyone Rose I need you." Mia fell into her arms. Rosalie understood at that moment what she meant.

" It gets easier with time, and love." Rosalie held Jacob's hand. " You have more than humanly possible of that."

" I just don't understand, I'm nothing special." Mia allowed Jacob to walk her to the waiting Car.

" You are more than you know." Jacob smiled.

" I think this might go back to who your parents were. Miriam." Carlisle said.

" I know my mother knew Aro, I know she died, I know I was left for the purpose of Esme finding me." Miriam rubbed her stomach.

" Wow it's only been a week and look at you." Rosalie smiled.

" I know, I think it has something to do with Jacob's a condition." Mia giggled. Mia's stomach was much larger than it was she looked more 7 months than just barely 5 months.

They all got into the cars and drove back to the Cullen Family home. The front of the house was covered with The pack and their imprints. Mia's friends. Emily ran to the car to greet them Mia was asleep in Jacob's arms, Emily's eyes widened when he saw how pregnant she was.

" Jacob I made some casseroles for you two. I know that it's stressful right now I wanted to make sure she ate well. You know for the baby." Emily kissed his cheek.

" You're the best Em thanks." Jacob said and he carried Mia up to one of the rooms. He noticed she was abnormally cold. " Mia baby."

"What? How? Where?" She looked around. " Ooo it's cold."

" Yeah I know you're freezing." Jacob ran his hand over her stomach and her cheeks turned bright crimson. " That's my girl keep Momma warm."

"Something smells good. Is Emily here?" Mia smiled and drifted back to sleep. Jacob closed up the windows and built a fire in the fireplace to try and warm the room.

In the living room Jacob sat down and the meeting started.

" To fill you all in on what is going on. That Daniel guy had a little brother. One more." Jacob closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists. He hated asking Jasper to use his Vampire gift but lately he was appreciative that Edward read minds and Jasper could feel emotions it made it less stressful on him.

A strong wave of calm washed over him as Jasper laid his hand on Jacob's shoulder. A thin icy hand slid into his and he was shocked to see Rosalie supporting him.

" You can do it." Rosalie nodded.

" His name is Felipe he's a half breed. He's obsessed with Mia." Jacob looked up at Edward. _I can't do this, Jasper doesn't have enough power to control me. Tell them please._

" I will." Edward took a deep useless breath and began to tell the story. The wolves sat in anger shaking as much as Jacob. " She remembered on the island what he did to her, We found out he was a half breed and my attempts of killing him didn't work I snapped his neck but he healed and now he was on his way to take Braden, the only thing that would bring Mia to him. Bella and Alice took the kids to the Volturi. Mia made Alice promise if anything happened if any danger was near that she would run to them with Braden."

" We could have protected him." Sam growled.

" We don't know what we are up against. All we know is that Felipe is crazy he killed his own father." Emmett said.

" That bastard." Paul growled. " How many are we talking about?"

" We don't know, Lupe's thoughts were just to cluttered for me to focus, I know that there is more than just Felipe. I'm going to contact the Volturi and ." Edward was interrupted.

" It's Bella." Carlisle said.

" Bella?" Edward smiled. " When will you be home?" He looked at Jacob then his eyes widened and his lips curled. " YOU LEFT THEM THERE!!!!!!!!!"

" Bella." Carlisle took the phone as Edward started crushing boulders. " I understand yes we will tell him. No you did the right thing, we'll hold off any further discussion until you get home."

" Carlisle?" Jacob looked at him.

" Bella and Alice are on their way home. They left the kids." Carlisle said. Then everyone froze when a howl ripped out of Mia's room and she screamed.

" MIA!" Jacob phased and ran crashing threw the door. The remains of a vampire laid on the ground as Mia clung to the fir of a old black wolf. He was larger than Jacob by far jet black and old his fur was mangy and Jacob Alpha upped to him but he wouldn't back down.

" Daddy." Mia sniffled. " Daddy no my Jacob."

the wolf responded with a whimper and howled as Carlisle walked in. He bared his teeth and prepared to fight.

" No that is my father too, Esme's husband." Mia wrapped her arms around his neck. " Don't go."

_my little girl, a mother to be, a wife, so beautiful. I can't stay but I won't be far._

" Jake, Mia you okay?" Sam ran in shaking.

_Sam _

" What the hell who's that?" Sam looked at Jacob.

_Care to fill me in old timer? _Jacob asked.

_How I'm not part of your pack? _He replied.

_I'm Jacob Black. Does that help? _Jacob said.

_It explains, Mia belonged to you from the day she was born. Take care of her she's special._ The black wolf said.

_You never told us who you are? _Jacob said.

_I never left him, I just couldn't be the person he needed me to be. He knows what the power causes. My curse became his only he was more of a man. He stayed. I left everything that mattered for my imprint, I was alone I didn't understand. I didn't know. I should have talked to my own father. But the shame I felt bringing this on to myself my desire to be with Elizabeth woke the wolf inside causing my imprint on her. Bringing my little Miriam. I'll be near if you need me. Tell them I love them._

With a whimper to Sam and a lick on the cheek the wolf left out the broken window.

" No don't run away please." Mia fell to the ground crying. " Joshua no."

" What?" Sam looked at Jacob who had turned human and buttoned up his pants.

" My birth father." Mia looked at him. " I didn't know, he never told me."

" Sam That was Joshua Uhly." Jacob caught Sam as he started to fall.

" How do you know him?" Mia looked at Sam.

" He's my dad." Sam was shaking.

Sam looked at Mia and Mia at him. The whole thing just became to over whelming it hit her hard. Mia let her head fall in her hands as she cried herself into hysterics. Jacob felt completely helpless as her just held her as she cried, crying for her baby, crying for answers of why he did it, crying wondering when she was going to turn in to a dog, Crying for Edward. Edward lifted her into his arms and carried her outside. Everyone just watched as he ran her to the tree tops and you could see it swaying like a cradle and his soft humming soothing her.

Soon Bella and Alice returned. Bella was confused that Edward wasn't there waiting for her. It was then that Edward returned with Mia asleep in his arms his humming still continuing.

" All better, my Edward." Mia mumbled the pack looked at Jacob and Bella looked at him for an answer. Jacob just smiled to see her at peace finally.

" Jacob don't act like you don't hear that. What the hell just happened?" Bella asked.

" Bella, What did you learn about the Volturi and Mia?" Jacob asked.

" That Aro is her Grandfather." Alice answered.

" She's unique, part vampire, part Quileute, part human." Jacob smiled bigger.

" JACOB SHE IMPRINTED MY HUSBAND!!! YOUR WIFE!!!" Bella was shaking.

" Bella, she imprinted me, that hasn't changed. But what did Nessie call me? " My Jacob" They never broke the bond. Her bond with Edward is one of a charm from her childhood. Her big brother never became her lover, he became her father." Jacob said. " He cares for Nessie the same way, remember her week of nightmares after the conversation with the Volturi. The tree top lullabies. The same thing. He's just taking care of his little girl."

" I feel stupid." Bella sighed.

" Don't." Edward appeared next to her. " Thank you for understanding Jacob."

" Now you know why I'm the way I am with Nessie." Jacob smiled and they all gathered to listen to Bella and Alice...........

_**Hey everyone. It was hard writing the past two chapters so bare with me let me know what you think.**_


	19. Vision

_**I do not own Twilight or any of it's wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great. **_

With the missing pieces filled in the children under the protection of the Volturi, Alice and Jasper disappeared to the quiet alone of Bella and Edward's cottage.

" Love don't push yourself to the point of pain it won't help." Jasper brought to Alice emotions of love, calm, concern.

" I have to keep alert Jazz, it's Mia. The baby is coming soon, I already told Carlisle I see her delivering the next few days maybe sooner if this stress increasing. I can't find Felipe, I catch glimpses but not what his...." Alice froze Jaspers concern for her must have relaxed the mind enough for the vision to come to her.

Back at the Cullen house Edward was in the same Dazed trance listening to Alice. His eyes grew dark and wide as he hissed his lips curling up showing his teeth. The smell of his venom perfumed the air causing reactions from some of the remaining pack members.

" This is bad Jake, I've only seen him like this once before and that was when James was going to kill me." Bella looked at him.

" Alice must have gotten the right station then." Jacob waited, he ordered the Pack to patrol to leave until further notice.

" Alice love." Jasper saw her face relax and knew it was over.

" It will be soon. Mia needs to be hidden. The baby will be here by morning, The scent of the blood is what is going to bring him here to her. Jacob is going to die." Alice looked at him.

" No we can stop it right." Bella screeched as Edward told them about the vision.

" How Edward? Why?" Jacob didn't have any fear in his eyes Bella was shocked that his human emotions didn't kick in.

" Jasper." Alice looked at him. " You try and kill Mia, Jacob attacks in the delivery room. You have to be there because we can't give her drugs. The baby is different."

" I know I can't control it, but it's my baby sister, I'd never. I was the one that took care of her when she broke her leg and the bone broke the skin. I was there when she started her period for Christ sakes. I will not kill my sister. I'll let Jacob kill me before I hurt him." Jasper held Alice tight.

" Jasper tries to kill Mia, no thats not possible her blood isn't attractive to him remember. You said the baby is different and he has to be in the room. Could it be that her delivery could turn into something like mine and Jasper might feel he needs to change her." Bella smiled and looked at Jacob." You need to trust Jasper no matter what."

" It's going to be hard if it means Mia becoming a full vamp." Jacob was shaking now.

" Alice is having another vision, somethings changed." Edward hissed again then his face eased.

" Jazz you don't need to die, Jacob won't die you'll knock him out but still bite Mia." Alice shook her head. " We need to talk to them."

The two walked at a somewhat human pace to give everyone time. Alice picked up images of other vampires forming on the Canadian boarder with Felipe. They weren't a coven but they weren't alone. Daniel's people were now seeking revenge and Felipe used that.

" Thank you Aro, I know that they can be a handful." Alice said sweetly as they entered the Cullen home. " Yes there is a good eighty, maybe twenty five are newborns. Your help is greatly appreciative, our main concern is keeping the children safe. Yes she should be starting labor anytime now, yes Sarah Anne will be here by morning. Thank you again."

" Why were you one the phone to Aro are the kids alright?" Jacob asked.

" I caught a glimpse of the army eighty total twenty five newborns. The Romanians are with them. It's Daniel's army against the Volturi. They follow Felipe for revenge. It looks hopeful for our side now that the Volturi is sending help and I asked Jasper to contact the friends. Tanya is on her way with her coven and friends. It looks like Nahual has been staying there a while." Alice smiled.

" so much for his innocence." Edward cracked a smile. " Tanya was one for tempting Virgins."

" Really?" Bella growled.

" Focus. The baby will be coming soon so we better get prepared. I think the safest place for her to deliver and stay would be the hospital. I've seen her there and Carlisle has enough pull that Sarah will never be taken out of the privet room that will be heavily guarded by all her hairy auntie and uncles." Alice smiled at Jacob.

" Ah yeah and the other thing?" Jacob looked at Jasper.

" I won't do it. I promise. I'll even let Paul and Jared hold me during delivery." Jasper said.

" It won't be necessary, one thing I've learned about this family is your will is strong, you love her more than anything and none of you wish this fate for her. I know Mia, she will be fine, what ever happens she fight it. She's fought to hard for what we have now." Jacob said and took a deep breath. " I'll let the pack know the plan, I think if we just leave Esme and Rose at the hospital Felipe won't stand a chance in hell of getting to her. Rose is one protective bloodsucker and well Momma vamp just that no one hurts her baby."

" Damn straight." Esme smiled. " Did I say it right Emmett?"

" Yes couldn't have said it better myself." Emmett smiled. " Lets get it on." Emmett smiled big getting ready for a fight was one of Emmett's favorite things.

" Perfect timing Emmett, Mia is waking up with Labor pains." Edward smiled.....


	20. Special Delivery MrBlack

_**I do not own Twilight or any of it's wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great. **_

**Mia's POV**

Oh god it hurts, come on breath Mia breath. I can't be in labor it's to soon. I couldn't move my back was killing me. The baby kicked .

" How's the mother to be?" My dad walked out in hospital scrubs.

" What's going on?" I felt the contraction again.

" Well honey you're in labor." My father smiled. He pressed his icy glove covered fingers to my cervix. " Well sweetie, Little Sarah will be here soon you're about 7 Cm's right now."

" Daddy I'm so hot." I groaned.

" Lets get you in the delivery bed." He smiled picking me up with ease.

" Daddy for once I'm glad your cold." I smiled and a contraction hit and with a gush my water broke and the pain increased.

" Hey sweetie." Jacob came in and tried to cuddle me.

" No Hot." I panted as my father hooked me up to monitors. " Daddy water?"

" Here sis. Ice chips." Edward ran in with a bowl.

" Thanks." I said and I could hear everyone in the room. I started shaking and getting mad. "would you get out shut up leave go away."

" Jazz you're on. She doesn't mean anything she says it's a combination of the heat, pain and wolf aggravation." Alice said. Jasper sent a wave of calm and happiness over me. I started crying and took a deep breaths. Jacob gave me ice and bathed me in cool water It was 5 hours before I could start pushing.

Complications started when my blood pressure sky rocked and the baby's heart beat dropped. I started having a seizure and I passed out.

**Carlisle's POV**

" Jacob put the bed down, Edward Edward get in here." I yelled as I pushed the baby back out of the cervix. " I need to do an emergency C- section."

" She's out and not feeling anything." Jasper told me as he stayed locked in his corner. His control made me proud his black eyes showed us that the blood was getting to him. It got to Edward too.

" Carlisle there is so much blood what is going on?" Edward asked.

" The baby snapped the cord she's hemorrhaging." I said as I cut into her stomach and into the lining of the uterus. The babies tiny hand reached out grabbing my finger. I was in awe I shook off the happy grandfather feeling and removed her. She let out a loud cry and I handed her to Edward. Jacob was shaking and unstable to hold her.

" Give Sarah to me." Jacob said.

" Jacob you're ready to phase no." Edward said.

" She'll stop it, Alice's vision. I won't move with her in my arms. Just take care of Mia." Jacob made since.

" Edward give him his daughter." I finally yelled. Jacob retreated to a corner where he cared for Sarah. I worked faster than humanly possible on trying to stop the bleeding. " Come on Miriam."

" Carlisle change her." Edward said as Jacob growled. " Would you rather her die."

" No." Miriam whispered. " Can't change. Wolf won't let." She passed out again.

" If I could just get her blood to slow." I had control but this was becoming hard.

" That's it." Jasper leaped over and looked at Jacob.

" I trust you." Jacob growled focusing everything on Sarah. With that Jasper bit deep into Miriam's jugular vein sending Venom burning threw her body. I was thrown back from the table as her body convulsed.

" JASPER!!" Edward tried to pull him off of her but Jacob snarled.

" Leave him, Alice said to trust." Jacob calmed the baby.

I was for the first time I was helpless. I watched her thrash around. Jasper pulled back. The silver venom trickled down her shoulder.

" Carlisle hurry start working. The venom will cause the wolf to react and her healing should go faster." Jasper smiled as her thrash stopped and the body started to heal pushing out the venom. It felt like hours. I finished and cleaned her up. Jacob sat next to her and tried to get her to wake up. Sarah started crying and Miriam woke up.

" Sarah." She reached over and ran a finger over her cheek. " She's hungry, Jacob sit me up."

" Slow honey okay." She smiled and sat the bed up for Jake. She pressed the tiny baby to her breast and Sarah rooted around and found her nipple and started sucking.

**Mia's POV**

"She's just so perfect." I was totally and hopelessly in love with this beautiful little baby. "We did it again Jacob."

" She has your hair color." Jacob smiled and kissed me. " I love you Mia."

" Why don't I remember the delivery?" I asked moving Sarah to the other breast.

" You passed out honey, you had a seizure. Carlisle had to do a C-section and you, Baby you almost died. But Jazz put it together he bit you to bring out the wolf to help Carlisle heal you faster." Jacob pressed his lips to mine. " But your okay now."

" Jake, I'm so sorry." I felt the tears swell in my eyes. " I'll sell the house and we can leave okay, go to the other side of the rez okay, you can still be with the back but far enough where we can be normal."

" Baby I'm a wolf how normal is that?" Jacob smiled. " I love you, and all the craziness that comes with you. We're going to find Felipe I'm going to kill the mother fucker and then I'm coming home to you. And try and knock you up again."

" Jake." I blushed as he wiped the tears off my cheeks. " How did I get so lucky to have someone like you love a crazy half breeds like me?"

" I'd say I'm the lucky one." Jacob's smile warmed me.

" There's the happy family, lets get a picture." Alice smiled.

" Smile for Auntie Sarah." I held her up between Jacob and I. " I wish Braden was here to meet his little sister."

" He will in a couple of days. I'm sending you to join the kids." Jacob gave Sarah to Rosalie to bath and change.

" I don't want to leave you." I became somewhat hysterical.

" Shh you have to think about keeping Sarah safe now. She can't live with out you, Braden can't, and I can't. I want you safe. I need you to listen to me okay." Jacob kissed me as I protested I finally agreed and he smiled.

" I'm going to take a shower okay?" I pushed out of bed with out any pain that was strange because even after Braden I had pain. I walked to the bath room and pulled off the hospital gown and a scream riped threw the house as I stood there naked in the bathroom.


	21. Wonderland

_**I do not own Twilight or any of it's wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great. **_

**Wonderland**

**Mia's POV**

_ " I'm going to take a shower okay?" I pushed out of bed with out any pain that was strange because even after Braden I had pain. I walked to the bath room and pulled off the hospital gown and a scream ripped threw the house as I stood there naked in the bathroom._

" Mia honey." Jacob ran in to me as I stood naked in the bathroom. " Holy, How, Babe WOW."

" This isn't right Jacob look at me I look normal I don't look like a just had a baby, hell I don't even have the scare or look at my boobs I'm sorry but they're perkier than what they were when I was a teenager." I said touching my body. " I'm not even on my period now. It just stopped."

" Stop please I can't do this." Jacob was sweating and almost on his knees. " You killing me babe."

" Oh OH I sorry." I blushed and shut the door.

" Can't hurts." Jacob closed the door behind him. He jumped in the shower with me kissing me and feeling me up as he started stroking his cock and the moans were uncontrollable.

" Jacob stop just do it I'm fine I'm fine." I was so turned on and he pushed into me and we both came so fast we didn't have time to think.

" Mia Mia are you okay we heard you screaming." Alice was at the door.

" I'm good." I cried out as Jacob trusted in one more time.

" Mia." Alice sounded concerned and I threw open the door.

" Ally I'm fine Jacob and I were just ah saying good bye. Since this whole half breed thing has made me heal in seconds. I was having sex okay happy?" I said as Jacob pulled me back and shut the door. " Jacob come on I need to feed the baby."

" You need to feed the daddy too come on." Jacob growled.

" Well your plane leaves in a couple of hours." Alice hissed. " Please try not to get pregnant again."

I laid in Jacob's arms in the back seat of the car. Sarah slept soundly in her car seat. " I love you." I looked so deeply into Jacob's eyes I saw the imprint. It was so beautiful our soles wrapped like two lovers. The intensity was so great with both shook in fear at this moment, the what if came out.

" Promise me, you'll live, you'll love again." I looked at him. " Promise me if something happens you'll go on to see our grandchildren."

" I can't." Jacob looked at me. " I'm nothing with out you."

" Promise me damn it, or I won't leave." I made him look in my eyes. " They will need you. I just need to know Jacob."

" Then you promise me too." He kissed me and it sealed our promise.


	22. The Fight

_**I do not own Twilight or any of it's wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great. **_

_ I laid in Jacob's arms in the back seat of the car. Sarah slept soundly in her car seat. " I love you." I looked so deeply into Jacob's eyes I saw the imprint. It was so beautiful our soles wrapped like two lovers. The intensity was so great with both shook in fear at this moment, the what if came out._

_ " Promise me, you'll live, you'll love again." I looked at him. " Promise me if something happens you'll go on to see our grandchildren."_

_ " I can't." Jacob looked at me. " I'm nothing with out you."_

_ " Promise me damn it, or I won't leave." I made him look in my eyes. " They will need you. I just need to know Jacob."_

_ " Then you promise me too." He kissed me and it sealed our promise. _

**Jacob's POV**

Alice was right. After the birth of Sarah there was sever sightings of the leeches. We made sure that we had a decoy walking by the windows. Leah was more than happy to play the part. I couldn't call Mia because if they caught just a second of the conversation we knew it would be over. It was over a month when we finally heard from the Volturi. Demetry the tracking leech showed up. He started at the island with Emmett and they had worked their way to Forks. It looks like they were held up in some old caves not to far from here. I wanted Felipe so bad I could taste it. Emmett confirmed that the group that Felipe and Daniel got together was large it would take all the family and wolves and we would have to have the Volturi to win.

Ring Ring Ring

" Hello." Alice answered the phone.

" Alice it's me." Mia said from the other line.

" Why are you calling?" Alice gasped.

" I know something is wrong I need to talk to Jacob, I have to tell him something." Mia ordered.

" Jacob, it's-" She paused. " For you."

" Hello." I answered.

" Jacob, you can't fight, none of you leave it alone." Mia sounded do different there was such a stern sound.

" How do I know this is you?" I growled in my Alpha voice.

" Don't you pull Alpha on me Jacob Black I'll come back and kick your ass myself." Mia snapped.

" Just checking baby." I snickered. " We got this."

" You'll die Jake, Aro saw it, I made him tell me everything he saw in Braden. He saw Braden and Sarah growing up with out a father. I was alone there are more than you think. It's been too quiet over here. Something is going down." Mia said letting her emotions get the best of her. " You promised me you would go on with out me and I promised to. But Jake I can't loose you or the Cullen's or the pack. There has to be a better way."

" How? Mia this is what we do." I felt the ache inside my heart I missed her so much and I sit her denying my imprint.

" Find another way." she asked me. " Let the Volturi deal with it."

" You know that the pack won't go for that. Sam will flip." I told her.

" Jake you're the true Alpha, break him if you have to. But La Push won't exist if you all fight. Forks will be gone if my family fights. All the people you love will be changed or they will be Newborns. Your dad, they will use him and Rach to get to you. Emily, Kim. While you die from the venom they will live in hell knowing they had become what they fought against." Mia was right, I never wanted to face it but I have to push my revenge away.

" I love you." I told her as I hung up the phone.

" Jacob we all understand." Edward came up to me. " Do what you need to do and you will have our." Edward's head snapped up as the three elders of the Volturi ran in.

" Please tell me they are here." Aro said in a panic.

" Mia isn't here she just called me, she asked us not to fight said you saw us die." I told him.

" No I saw the children with no parents, Mia told you not to fight so that you would live. She's going after him herself." Aro snarled. " FELIX GATHER THE GUARDS."

**Mia's POV**

" Joshua I know you're here." I called out in the woods .

" Mia." He came out. " What is going on? Why are you dressed like that? Where is Jacob?"

" I need your help." I looked at him. " I need you to look after my niece and my kids. I don't have time to explain. I've left my car and here are the keys. I just need to know you'll be there for all of them Dad please."

" Mia I don't understand." He looked at me.

" Yes you do. I'm doing what you would do. I'm saving my family. I don't want anyone dying over me. I'm different I'll survive. I've been fighting since I was a little girl. I've worked this past month learning how to kill. I'm the daughter of the greatest wolf ever. The wife of an alpha and I run with Vampires. I can do this. I just need you." I hugged him and picked up Sarah. " This is Sarah Elizabeth, this is Braden Jacob, and my Niece Renesmee."

" Hi Mr. Uley. Renesmee smiled.

" Hi papa Josh." Braden smiled big like Jacob.

" I will keep them safe, or die trying." He hugged me tight it felt familiar and I was happy. I kissed the kids and left.

I found the caves and called Felipe out...

" Felipe you win." I yelled.

" Mia." He came up from behind me which I where he was.

" Yes, this has to stop Felipe. I remember everything. You have to give this up." I turned and looked at him. " I have kids now, a family, you are taking that away from me. You killed your own father is this really how you want your life?"

" I want you. We belong together Mia we always have. We are the same. I can give you everything the dog can and more." As he spoke his icy fingertips trailed down my body just the thought of his hands on me made me want to kill him on the spot.

" I have stopped them for now, but it's only time when they come looking for me. You have a choice, send your followers away to live there own lives with out persecution from the Volturi. Or you leave them here to die when they arrive." I knew they all were listening I could hear the slight mumbles of fear.

" I just want you I don't care what happens to them." Felipe started kissing my neck. " As long as you stay with me. They can all burn."

" Spoken like Daniel as the Volturi killed him. Do you know something Felipe I think you lost your army." I smiled and stepped back and addressed the other. " Do you hear him, your leader will leave you all to burn in hell for me. I don't think that is right. I feel that perhaps he should be the one burning. If you still believe he's your faithful leader then come join him if you don't well then you are free to go. I will let my grandfather know you were loyal to the Volturi."

" You never told us she was Volturi Felipe." One yelled.

" Not just Volturi sir, I am Miriam Cullen Black daughter of Joshua Uley Alpha wolf of the Quileute tribe, daughter to Elizabeth Volturi the daughter of ARO, I am the adopted daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen My parents coven is far greater than this. My husband Jacob is the Alpha wolf of his pack of over 30 wolves not to long ago they defeated Victoria and many Newborns. Then faced the Volturi themselves. I feel you have a choice, you life is far more valuable than his than mine, You don't need to follow someone like him, some one who prays of children." I knew at any moment I could die Felipe was stronger than me he wanted me dead as slowly members took lead and left vowing loyalty to their lives under Volturi law. Soon there was no one just the two of us.

" I'll see you dead now, you have taken our lives away." Felipe growled.

" You followed the stupid plan of your now dead brother because you thought you could be just like them to rule the Volturi to make a new breed. We're gifts of love and your plan makes it so wrong in so many ways. Your father loved your mother you were proof. My father loved my mother I am proof. My brother loves his Bella and they have a daughter their proof. You are just a demented bastard aren't you." I took the hit rather well I hurt but I was able to get a piece of him.

**Joshua's POV**

I pulled up to the house I could smell the Vampires I could feel the wolves. I cradled little Sarah in my arms and pulled Braden to my shoulders. Renesmee held my free hand as we walked in to the loud house of angry wolves and hissing bloodsuckers.

" Daddy." Renesmee whispered silencing the room.

" Ness." Edward ran to her. " Braden."

" Unle Eward dis papa Josh." Braden smiled. " Hi Daddy, Daddy Sarwa's night night gots to be shhhh."

" How did you get them Joshua?" Aro hissed.

" She asked me to bring them here." I let the blond bloodsucker take Sarah and Jacob took Braden. " I'll leave."

" Where is she Dad?" Sam said I wanted to just embrace the sound of my son calling me Dad again but I couldn't take the time.

" You all know where she went, I'll tell you she'll live, She's lived this long. Even if he killed her she has enough venom running in her veins she will live forever." I told them.

" Take us to her." Jacob asked.

" And you would break your word for what?" I looked at Jacob in complete Alpha mode. " Trust her, Mia is strong, she's smart, she'll live one way or the other."

" He's right I saw your choice Jacob your going to get her killed if you leave. She can't protect you and herself." The dark haired one said.

" What if we go to her?" Caius asked.

" Braden your hand please for me." Aro bent down to his level and Braden smiled putting out his hand.

Aro's face tightened and sadness took over. I watched as hope faded from him. I growled and stormed out of the house. I could hear the others on my heals as I pushed myself faster. I reached the area and Mia was alone I phased and approached her. " Mia." I whispered she looked at me.

" Are they safe?" She asked.

" Yes. Where is the creature?" I asked.

" There, please return this to Aro. Tell them not to give up on me." She dropped the blade and fell broken in my arms.

" NOOOO!!" Jacob grabbed her. " No Mia no you can't do this you promised."

" She's gone son." I told him. "she did this for more than just us. She made them leave she fought brave."

**Jacob's POV**

" NOOOO!!" I held Mia in my arms she was already turning cold her heart wasn't beating. " No Mia no you can't do this you promised."

I don't know what I'm going to do she's my world. I felt the life slipping out of me. I felt weak and helpless.

_Jacob promise me you will live for them........ Don't give up on us............_

I could hear her I pulled myself together and looked up into the sky I picked her up and carried her back to the Cullen's The grief that filled that house when I walked in was unbearable. Listening to the whales from Esme and Rosalie. Jasper ran outside destroying anything he could get his hands on. Edward sat on the sofa shaking with Alice. Emmett was in with the kids rocking Braden. I took Mia up to our room and tucked her in bed. Carlisle came in with a paper.

" Jacob, I need you to sign this." He said in a shaking voice.

" Not now please." I whispered broken.

" Jacob I'm sorry." Carlisle patted my back and kissed Mia on the forehead. " I love you baby girl."

_** Sorry everyone but you know Mia was a Cullen and those twisted characters would do anything for the people they love. But remember what she told Jacob..... there's always a twist.**_


	23. Lost

_**I do not own Twilight or any of it's wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great.**_

_Jacob promise me you will live for them........ Don't give up on us............_

**Bella's POV**

I've never seen him like this. I mean it's Jacob in body but he is as dead inside as I am. There is no light, no nothing. Renesmee has tried so many times to ease his pain showing him happy things but it just makes him darker. He's there for the kids he reads to them, he plays with them but the pain is still in his eyes. It took us a week to get him away from the body. Jane actually had to come in so Aro could take Mia's remains home to Volterra to be laid to rest with her mother. That was a month ago. He still lays in her bed at night at her house next door to Charlie. We've spent nights over there and could hear him crying until Braden would wake up crying for Mia.

"Shh little man it's okay." Jacob rocked Braden.

" want momma." Braden whaled and Jacob got to the point where they would just cry with him. Rosalie was his savior she was there every morning and would tuck them all in every night. Her relationship with Jacob went from an couple of old people bickering all the time to a big sister looking after her little brother.

" Morning little love." Jacob rubbed the tears from his eyes and picked up Sarah. " Looking more like your momma every day."

" Daddy is momma and angel?" Braden asked.

" Yes little man she is, she'll be right here always." he touched his chest.

" Why she not come back like gran and grandpa?" Braden asked.

" Momma was hurt real bad Braden, somethings can't be fixed. It was momma's time, I guess god wanted to make the most beautiful girl in the world the most beautiful Angel in heaven." Jacob held Both the kids tight in his arms.

" Hey boys, I made pancakes." I smiled taking Sarah to change.

" You know Bells I'm going to have to learn to this on my own sometime." Jacob forced a smile as Braden wiggled free.

"Panakes panakes." Braden jumped up and down.

" Go eat Jake." I smiled and he kissed my cheek with tears.

" Thanks Bells." He whispered. " Hey Bells ah tonight do you think Esme would mind if I brought the kids over, I've been pushing my patrols on the guys and I feel bad. It's Embry's birthday I thought I could take the patrol and the packs could party for a change."

" You know we all would love to have them." I told him.

**Jacob's POV**

I took the kids over the to Cullen's I still can't go in. Her scent it still strong. It hurts to much. It's bad enough at home it would hurt more because that's where she was when they took her. I took the whole patrol for both packs. I was actually hoping for some sort of confrontation but so far it's midnight and there was nothing at all. Hell at this time I wouldn't mind a wrestling match with Emmett. I found myself hanging out on the cliffs. It was so quiet I was alone there wasn't one that was phased inside my head. I closed my eyes and just pictured Mia.

_" I love you my Jacob." she was standing on the beach in her wedding dress. " Don't give up on us."_

_ " Mia I don't understand, it's so hard with out you, I still feel you there, I still smell you, hell I'm fuckin talking to myself right now thinking I'm talking to you." I said as I phased human looking into the sky. _

_ " Don't give up.... I love you." her image faded and I was left empty again and looked up into the sky and a star shot across the sky. _

_ " Wishing on a star again this one is empty that's for sure. But God I wish you were back here Mia. I love you and I'll never love anyone again." I phased back and went back on patrol just pushing my limits as I ran feeling the ache of my muscles that I haven't used in over a month._

The sun came up and I was still going none stop. I felt the pack wake. Sam was the first to phase. Then Leah, I could hear them bickering already fighting over who was finding me.

_" Get back to bed I'm fine." I growled._

_ " Jake you've been running 12 hours straight go home sleep get some food." Leah said._

_ " I'm fuckin fine I'm the god damn Alpha Leah don't be telling me what to do." I snapped back and Sam spoke up._

_ " You're also a father Jacob. Stop acting like a child, Leah is just thinking of your health." Sam yelled at me and all of a sudden Leah took me out. She ran full speed right into me I could feel her holding me down and I went to attack and I caught her eye, I phased so did she._

" Jake, you're not you. This is not you. We all feel your pain and god I know your pain more than you think. When I lost Sam do to the imprint. I thought I was going to die. You lost more than love with Mia, we all understand that. But Jake you have to hold on to yourself. For the kids, your yourself, the Cullen's and us. Sam can't take back the pack, it's yours you need to straighten the fuck up." Leah was crying. I knew what she was saying. Hell Mia would be saying the same thing. This wouldn't be Mia she'd fight threw it. Hell she did. I felt my strength come back.

" Hell Leas you stay naked on top of me much longer you might get your wish." I smiled and she punched me.

" Well it's a start." Leah covered herself and pointed to the Cullen's. " Go home, sleep."

" God you're such a pushy Bitch." I laughed and phased.

" Damn right." Leah laughed and phased for patrol.

I found myself running the back woods to the house and phased human threw on my pants and went into the house. I could smell that Rose had been there and the house was clean and laundry was done. I fell across the bed giving into my exhaustion. There were no tears just good dreams. I found my way back out of the pit of heartache that I buried myself in. I went back to work, I became the person Mia would want me to be. Except at night, at night I belonged to her the bitch that threw me in the pit guilt, grief, pain, agony, emptiness.

" Jake, Braden's birthday is coming up in the next couple of months I was hoping that you wouldn't mind if we threw him a party." Alice asked me.

" Alice I wouldn't expect anything less." I gave the little leech a hug.

" You look tired, are the kids to much?" Alice asked.

" Nah the kids are great, Braden doesn't wake up during the night screaming anymore, Sarah still does but I've mastered the sleep and feed so it's all good. I don't know I guess maybe I should as Carlisle if he could give me something to help me sleep." I told her with a yawn. " I'm putting Braden in pre-school on the rez Rose is pissed but he needs to be with kids his age, Mia was planing on doing it anyway. She still will have Sarah, and her temper isn't as bad as the little man."

" Jacob, Aro called they laid her to rest the other day." Alice caught me. I wasn't expecting that, I thought she would just wake up that they could just do something. " Jacob, Jacob breath."

**Alice's POV**

" Carlisle oh god get over to the house." I called him urgently.

" She said don't give up they gave up they gave up." Jacob was curled up in a ball he was like a little kid. I held him but all he could say was they gave up.

Carlisle got there but he couldn't do anything he was afraid of any type of sedation do to the fact Jake could phase then what would happen. We got him upstairs and Bella and the pack took turns with him. He stayed catatonic for a month.

**Joshua's POV**

" I'd like to see Aro." I stood in the lobby of the leech infested palace.

" May I tell him who you are?" The human behind the desk asked.

" Joshua Uley. He knows me." I growled as the little blond that took down Jacob walked in.

" Aro knows you're here come in. We all could smell you coming." She hissed and walked into the other room.

" Well this is a surprise." Aro sat in his big fancy chair.

" I want to see her." I growled.

" She never woke Joshua, we laid her to rest." Marcus said.

" Take me to her now." I felt the wolf coming from me I had to suppress it.

" This way." Aro said we entered a large room and in the walls there was hundreds of names where the ashes of their fallen remained in the center of the crypt was a marble casket with honeysuckle on the top.

" That is Miriam." Aro said. " We will give you time alone."

" They all have given up, why haven't you waken this isn't how it is you are a fighter." I knelt down at the side of the casket. " I am so sorry my daughter, sorry that this is what I have cost you."

**Jacob's POV**

Get me out why can't I get out of this hole, god someone please. I was lost I could hear the talking of the pack and Bella. Alice had a vision something was going to happen at Braden's party she just saw everyone crying.

" Not on my watch." I snapped out of it. I went from the living dead into Alpha wolf in 2 seconds. Nothing was going to cause my son more pain than what he already had.

The Cullen's went into lock down Alice said we were all over reacting but we all agreed we wouldn't take that risk. Three weeks passed with heavy patrols. We all took the time to rest before Braden's birthday. He was so happy to be turning 4. That morning he got Snackers and went looking threw the house for his presents. Rosalie couldn't say no so she gave him one. His own set of tools and they fixed an old go cart together. It was an hour before the party the kids were all playing and Sarah was laughing at Renesmee and Braden chasing Snackers around.

**Edward's POV**

The worry is in everyone. The thoughts were what else could happen. So far something has changed the vision the party was fine the kids were playing the adults were worried but enjoying the company.

" Time for cake." Alice smiled and Braden climbed up on the table. Everyone sang Happy Birthday and Braden closed his eyes tight and blew out the candles holding his eyes tight like his wish was the most important thing in the world.

" What did you wish for little man?" Jacob asked.

" Can't tell won't be true." He said shoving cake in his mouth. " Sarwah come wit me." He pushed her little walker and sat down where he could watch the front door. " It be true I pomise."

" dada." Sarah laughed

" Da Da." Sarah yelled and everyone cheered.

" It work it work." Braden jumped up and looked at Jacob. My head was spinning. I was floored when I read Braden's mind could he have really wished this.


	24. Dealing with life

_**I do not own Twilight or any of it's wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great. **_

_Joshua:" They all have given up, why haven't you waken this isn't how it is you are a fighter." I knelt down at the side of the casket. " I am so sorry my daughter, sorry that this is what I have cost you."_

_Braden:" Time for cake." Alice smiled and Braden climbed up on the table. Everyone sang Happy Birthday and Braden closed his eyes tight and blew out the candles holding his eyes tight like his wish was the most important thing in the world._

**Edward's Pov**

" Braden Branden you need to tell me tell me what you wished for." I turned his little face to mine.

" No you see, Papa Josh!" Braden ran to him jumping into his arms. " Papa you promise bring special present."

" I did but little pup you have to be good and quiet not to scare the present okay." Joshua kissed his forehead and sat him down. "Why don't you go and open the other presents with your sister and Daddy and I'll talk to Uncle Edward alright then I'll give you your special present?"

" Okay Papa Josh." Braden jumped down and I walked out with Joshua.

" What is it?" I demanded.

" I've been to Volterra." Joshua looked at me. " She was in a marble casket in the crypt."

" Why are you telling me this?" I looked at him.

" I can't tell you everything I gave them my word. But I need you to tell Alice to keep her visions to herself. If it is something involving danger then of course but just like my visit. I changed my mind on something so it changed everything. I brought Braden this. Tell him it was his mothers when she was a little girl it was her favorite toy. This is from Aro, it was taken 3 weeks before she left Volterra." Joshua stepped away.

" Why can't I read you?" I asked.

" Because there is nothing that you need to hear. Tell Jacob to stay strong, it will never get easier but don't make my mistake." He ran into the woods and we haven't seen him since.

" Ucle Eward were go Papa?" Braden came out. " He give me dat?"

" Yes it was your momma's favorite toy." I told him and he took the picture and his little lip quivered. " Shh it's okay."

" It not come true. It not come true." Braden held the picture tight in his little hand and the bow in the other.

" Braden." Jacob took him from me and he gave the picture to him.

" No come true daddy momma no come back." He laid quiet against Jacob's chest. " Papa lire."

" No Braden, he went to Volterra, it's just Momma was hurt to badly to come back." I looked at Jacob. " Be strong you have to be."

" Could you if it was Bella." Jacob said and started to walk away.

" Jake, I couldn't read his mind, there is something else. Just have faith." I told him.

" Sure Sure." He walked in Braden's little face broke Rosalie first then Esme. It filled the room with sadness then Alice saw the picture.

**Jacob's POV**

Once the party ended I took the kids back home. Sarah was getting too big for her cradle that use to be mine when I was born but one more night won't hurt her. I put her in bed and sat the picture next to the bed.

" Come here little man. You got a lot of nice presents." I brushed his hair and braided it like Mia would do.

" Uh huh. Dis my favorite." He held the bow. " It was momma's."

" Maybe when I get home from work I can show you how to use it." I asked him.

" Momma showed me, I not good." He sniffled.

" I wasn't when I was little but my daddy wouldn't let me give up. He made me practice and now I hit a bulls eye every time." I pulled the covers over him and soon he fell asleep. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_" Jacob Black you're terrible." Mia laughed as I chased her on the beach._

_" Only because you make me." I laughed when I caught her cradling her in my arms and falling into the soft sand. " You alright?"_

_" My Jacob I'm pregnant not handy capped." Mia brought her lips to mine. " Mmm defiantly doing good."_

_" Ewe Momma Dad don't kiss." Braden laughed and Sarah giggled._

_" Better be careful or I'll kiss you." Mia got up and started to go after the kids. " Oh, who wants to feel the baby."_

_" I do!" The two kids yelled._

" Daddy wake up." Braden shook me.

" What little man?" I asked.

" Auntie Rose here." He smiled. " Daddy you like Auntie Rose?"

" Sure Sure." I said putting my face in the pillow.

" You marry her?" He giggled.

" No Braden Uncle Emmett wouldn't like that, besides I'm married to Momma nothing changes that." I looked at him and he made a face.

" Hi boys, I'm not as domesticated as Esme or Bella so I stopped by the cafe and picked up breakfast." Rosalie looked at me and laughed. " Glad to see you're back to your self Dog."

" fuck." I tossed a pillow over my erection.

" Daddy you have to put a quarter in the bad word jar." Braden laughed.

" Da Da." Sarah laid in her cradle with a big smile.

" Come here Baby girl." I pulled her up on my chest. " You're gonna be as beautiful as your momma you know that. Braden and I will be beating those boys off you with a stick. Well unless you're just like your momma well then you just beat them off yourself."

" Da Da." Sarah smiled and made a sucking face.

" You hungry too?" I laughed and put her on the bed. " Let Daddy put on his shorts and I'll get you some of that baby cereal crap you have to eat." Sarah laughed and kicked her feet.

For the next month Braden and I worked on his bow shooting skill. Sarah started talking more and crawling. The pack had a bonfire to celebrate the end of winter. Our first snow free week came. I brought the kids and Leah just took them away.

" Auntie Leah Sarah said poo." Braden laughed.

" She's being a big girl isn't she." Leah laughed.

" Auntie Leah are you and Uncle Embry going to get married." Braden asked.

" No why?" Leah asked.

" Momma said you and Embry are imprints and you don't even know it." Braden said and at that time Embry heard him and for the first time locked eyes with Leah and boom. Mia was right. Leah started crying and holding tight to the kids.

" Leas what is it?" Embry ran over.

" She knew the whole time, the whole time Embry she saw it." Leah kissed him. " Damn you Mia, why."

" Because just like you, she puts the pack and her family first." Embry smiled.

" Daddy!" Braden screamed and pointed to the sky. " Star star."

" Make a wish." Leah smiled.

" Wishes are stupid." Braden crossed his arms.

" Nah, wishes aren't stupid it's how I got your momma." I took Braden. " Leah are you okay with Sarah?"

" Of course." Leah smiled.

I walked with Braden on my shoulders away from the crowd. " Braden, momma won't be coming home, you know she's in heaven. I know you want her home with us. But I can't make it happen. But it's okay for you to wish she was here. To want her to be here but that's when you talk to me, or one of your Auntie's or Uncles or Gran Esme or Grandpa Carlisle. They can tell you stories about her show you pictures. You'll always remember her that way then she'll always be with you."

" Daddy what if she is just lost and can't find us? Momma was special papa Josh said so. So did Uncle Eward." Braden said.

" Momma could always find us." I smiled and we went back to the party.

Meanwhile back in Volterra the Volturi were having issues of there own.

**Aro's POV**

" We need to handle this carefully." Aro ordered to the high ranking guards. " The Cullen's or the Dogs mustn't know. We will wait for Joshua to come back."

" Since when do we listen to a dog?" Caius hissed.

" If we listened to him all those years ago then Elizabeth would have lived. Now patience is something none of us is good at so it will take all of us to make this work." Marcus said.

" I agree with Caius, following directions from this animal, we know how to treat our kind." Felix hissed.

" Yes but it's not always the right way. Give him time. He's returning as we speak. No prepare to feed." Aro hissed.

" May I, join you?" A soft voice asked coming from the protective arm of Demetry.


	25. Reunion part 1

_**I do not own Twilight or any of it's wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great. **_

" _May I, join you?" A soft voice asked coming from the protective arm of Demetry. _

**Jacob's POV**

It's been 6 months I'm still crazy. Maybe more now I smell her everywhere. I feel her. I could have swore I saw her last night watching the kids sleep. I could feel her lips on mine. It's insane I can't handle. I can't be like this.

" Hey brother whats up." Embry walked in.

" Nothing just watching the game. Rose took the kids shopping." I groaned. My damn hormones in the spring are worst with this fucking animal inside me.

" Dude. Come to the bar with us. Pick up some random chick just to get it out of your system. It's just Sex." Embry laid down on the sofa. " Leah's bringing some chicks you never know."

" If I was to have a one night stand I'll tell you it won't be with some rez girl. Could you imagine what would happen. Fuck, it's hard enough keeping some of those girls away." I said shuttering at the thought being with anyone but Mia just wasn't right.

" Just go if anything you get drunk and a blow. Big deal." Embry squeezed my shoulder and walked out.

A couple hours lather Rose came back with the kids. I was showered and dressed. Rose seemed a little shocked when she came in.

" Look at you, got a hot date?" She forced a smile trying to make light.

" Embry came by they want me to go meet them at the bar. I don't know. It just doesn't feel right." I leaned against the wall.

" Jacob, with Mia being gone, I know we haven't been close but I now think of you as my brother. I want you to be happy again. Mia would to I'll stay with the kids, go have fun. If you want to bring a girl home do it, just text me I'll take them to the house." Rose hugged me.

" I'll never bring a girl here Rose. That's our bed, in our house. My daughter was conceived there. No the thought oh god no." I was shaking and almost in tears.

" Calm down, it's okay." Rose smiled. " Braden would you like Auntie to call in a pizza for dinner?"

" Mmmm yummy yummy pizza." Braden smiled and hugged my leg. " Bye bye Daddy."

" Bye bye. Da Da." Sarah smiled.

" You little girl are to smart for your own age." I kissed her head and went out to my bike. " I won't be to late Rose, try not to clean just hell have Emmett come over and be a teenager."

" Ooo sounds tempting." She laughed.

I pulled up late to the bar I had found myself just riding thinking about what was going to happen tonight. I didn't want to sound stuck up but getting laid wouldn't be a problem. The problem is that she's inside me. I don't think that I could be with anyone.

" Hey Mr. Black you made it." Leah smiled and patted the chair next to her.

" Yeah but not to long I don't want to put Rose out." I said as the waitress brought me a beer and a flirty smile.

" Sure sure." Embry laughed rubbing the inside of Leah's thigh.

" That's my line." I laughed.

" Holy shit Jacob Black smiled." Quil walked up with some Rez girl. " Hey guys you remember Carrie she's just visiting for the weekend."

" Hi Car." Leah smiled.

" Wow just the short time I've been gone all you boys have grown up." Carrie said looking at me. " Hi Jake."

" Hey Carrie." I motioned for another beer.

" This one is from the lady at the bar." She smiled again and slipped her number in my pocket.

The napkin under the beer had a kiss on it I smelled Mia all over it when I looked up the girl she had long dark hair straight not like Mia's at all. Her skin was tan a couple of shades lighter than Mia's more lean than Mia's athletic build.

" Go talk to her Jake. She's hot." Embry pushed me out of the chair. I walked over to the girl.

" Thanks for the beer." I said and I heard her giggle.

" That's my job isn't it?" She asked her voice was low and musical. She looked at my hand taking it in hers. " Married huh?"

" It's a rather complicated story." I replied.

" She leave you? Or you just tired of the ball and chain?" Her voice was mesmerizing like I've heard it before in my dreams.

" She died." I said.

" Death isn't always something final you know. Love lives forever." She said and pushed back her hair so I could see her face. " I told you not to give up."

" I never did, Fuck I am crazy. I knew it." I pulled my hand away. " I'm sorry miss you just look like someone. Thanks." I sat the beer down and turned to walk away.

_Jacob Black you turn your ass around her right now._

" Impossible." I looked back at her and she was standing now in plan view of everyone. I looked over at the pack and they were all frozen at the way this girl was ordering me, the Alpha wolf around like a little boy. I realized they didn't see her face. " It can't be."

_Jacob I'm a half Vamp half wolf. Duh anything is possible. I'm just well, I have to embrace the vampire in me as a staple of life now. I'm still me, I smell the same, look the same, well a little paler considering I've been in a casket for a few months I guess I was dead I don't know all I know is I heard Joshua ordering me in Alpha to wake up and boom._

" I can't believe this, I wasn't dreaming all those times in the house." I walked close to her blocking the view of the pack.

" It was me. I wanted to wake you but I knew if you saw me like that. I had to wait until they came back." She looked into my eyes and I almost fell. Our connection was stronger than ever. I could she our soles embracing again. My heart rate picked up as she pulled out a hotel key. " So Mr. Black interested?"

" Why do you think I'm in a bar." I laughed. " I'll be there in ten minutes."

" you better use this. I have another one." Mia raised her eye brow and a seductive growl came out of her.

" 5." I watched her walk out and went back over to the table. " See ya."

" Wohoo, wait you and the mistress of the dark?" Embry smiled.

" Yep. Don't wait up." I tossed a fifty dollar bill on the table and ran out.

" I'm not okay with this." Leah looked at Embry. " Did you see the way she just controlled him."

" Yeah it's not good but Jacob's a big boy." Quil said. " It's nice to see him alive again anyway."

" Yeah." Embry sighed.

I ran into the hotel room in less than five minutes it was covered in white roses as and candles. I could smell her not just the sweet summer honeysuckle but her. She walked out of the bathroom in a white bra and lacy panties with two glasses of champagne.

" God is it possible you got hotter." I growled.

" You've gotten bigger, talk about Alpha up." She smiled.

" You've changed your hair." I pushed out my lower lip.

" I just flat ironed it baby don't worry everything is still the same well except the fact I'll never be this horny again." Mia sat down her glass. " God Jake you smell good."

" I hope your saying that in a fuck me now way and not hop on the dinner table." I bit my lip as my pants got tighter.

" You tell me." Mia slid my hand in her panties. It felt perfect feeling her warm wet in my hand as I teased her causing her to moan my name. " Jake."

" You don' t know the nights I've dreamt about this." I moved my hand to her ass and kissed her. She tasted the same. I couldn't stop, We couldn't stop I pulled off my clothes and tore off hers before we both knew it we were all over each other. It felt so good to be inside her again....

**Rosalie's POV**

" Edward he's not home yet no it's not like Jacob he said he would be home early." I was trying to be cool Braden was watching cartoons in the living room.

" I'll go talk to Embry maybe he has an idea." Edward said. He hung up the phone and I started pacing the house. Bella came over to wait with me. More to help with Braden. He knew me as the baby sitter fun super Auntie. I was to worried and he would pick it up from me.

**Edward's POV**

I drove to La Push and was followed by some of the pack members to Embry's house.

Knock knock knock.

" Hey Edward what brings you here." Embry yawned still wreaking of Beer and Sex.

" Jacob never came home, he never called Rose. She's worried." I told him and he let a worried smile come to his face as he stepped out to join the others.

" Jake left with this really hot chick last night he was at the bar for less than 2 hours. We were a little worried at first but we knew Jacob could take care of his self." I told them.

" I told you, I told you she had some control of him, you don't treat an Alpha like that. She didn't have to say a word to him it was her body it paralyzed him." Leah said as she walked out of Embry's house. " I know the hotel they went to."

" Lets go." I said urgently after what Leah had said. The Pack piled into the cars and we rushed to the hotel. I followed Jacob's scent to the room.

Knock knock knock

" Fuck can't you read." Jacob growled. " Owe take it easy shit babe." Leah heard that and kicked open the door. We ran in to see them having sex.

_Mmm baby you taste as good as you feel. I'm so going to be pregnant after this._

" No impossible." I hissed and Jacob jumped hearing us now he started shaking as he protected the girl.

" What the FUCK." Jacob growled. " Why are you here?"

" You never came home you never called. She has some strange power over you." Leah growled. She didn't like the way the girl was twisted around Jacob. Her leg folded across his lap and her chest press tight against his back.

" Leah." The girl whispered. " He's fine."

" How the Fuck does that bitch know my name?" Leah growled and Jacob started laughing.

" You guys are going to freak, can you just give us a few and I'll explain everything. Go back to the Cullen's I'll be there in 20 minutes. Go don't make me Alpha you." Jacob said. I was the last one headed to the door. I heard her thoughts again.

_I'm scared Jake what if, what if they're scared of me, what if the pack thinks I'm a threat. _

_Shh baby it's okay, everything is going to be okay. Come on lets go get in the shower._

_I can't wait to go home......_


	26. Reunion part 2 the End?

_**I do not own Twilight or any of it's wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great.**_

**Jacob's POV**

" Baby stop shaking everything is going to be fine." I kissed her cheek as we pulled up to the house. " God you are amazing."

" Come on I want to see my babies." She smiled and walked to the door. " Go brace them okay."

" Alright I'll let you know when it is safe to come in." I winked at her and went in to the house.

" Well it took you long enough." Rosalie was angry she hit me and pushed me in a chair. " I know I said for you to you know but at least you could of called."

" I'm sorry Rose really but that chick well she has a really strong gift of having her way with me. I was completely under her spell there was nothing I could do." I smiled.

" So how did you get away from her?" Rosalie growled.

" Chill for a sec okay, I want you to hear the whole story." I said and she sat with Emmett. " So this is what happened. I went out with everyone and this chick bought me a beer. I went over to talk to her and well we went back to her hotel room, I would have called but I guess we lost track of time."

" Jake you tried to walk away. Please tell me you were smart." Leah covered her face.

" Nah I probably knocked her up if it's possible she's different than other girls." I jumped when Mia's voice entered my mind.

_Knock the shit off Jake, I want to see my babies stop toying with them._

" Okay when I mean different she's a half breed. So you know." I smiled now playing with Mia.

" THAT"S IT JACOB I MEAN IT." Mia yelled storming in to the room.

" Ah yeah I brought her with me. You all know Mia right." I smiled as everyone froze.

" Yeah yeah I know. _" OMG YOUR ALIVE."_Yeah well when you've been bitten as much as I have, you already have vamp genes and then add on super healing wolf thing when you die this is what you get. I have to feed the vamp side now. I have a tougher skin but still warm, I have a heartbeat and Joshua ordered me to wake up so if it wasn't for my super Alpha I would still be presumed dead since my stupid mind reading brother couldn't figure everything out and my husband still has a listening problem. Oh yeah ignore all this I'm having issues adjusting my attitude. Leah I am a bitch so I won't get pissed at your comments." Mia said and Braden walked out of the playroom.

" Momma?" He looked at me. " Momma smell different."

" Just a little bit baby, come here." Mia knelt down and Braden jumped in her arms.

" I knew my birday wish come true you promised you never go away." Braden said and locked his arms around Mia.

" Braden let go now go to Daddy." Mia closed her eyes. Edward hurried over to pry Braden's tiny hands off her neck.

" Jasper take her out please." Edward handed Braden to me and then went out with Mia.

_I'm sorry Jake, I should have fed before we did this. Forgive me I would never hurt them I promise I'm stronger than that._

_I know honey, it's okay, well find a way to deal with this._

**Mia's POV**

I left the house with Jasper the thirst burning deep into my veins now. I burned a lot of energy last night with Jacob. I should have known I would have to feed more. I could smell humans that were ten miles from our house. I felt the shame come over me as I wanted their blood so badly Jasper helped me cope and I hunted under the protective watch of my brothers. Emmett joined us just in time to see me take down a extremely large 18 point buck. I drained it with disgust.

" What's wrong sis not good enough?" He laughed.

" Not filling it's like drinking water. I have to find something carnivorous." I growled the human scent calling me Jasper hugged me tight.

" You have to be strong I still suffer the same pain Mia I know how tempting it is but you can't give in." He whispered.

" How did you know?" I asked looking into his eyes that now were dark black with thirst.

" Because for the first time in you life I see myself. Come I smell Mountain lion." He smiled and we raced for it I won of course. You add the wolfyness of me to the vamp and I'm faster than Edward.

" Mmm much much better." I turned with not a drop of blood on me.

" Wow for a new born you are not messy at all." Emmett laughed. " Remember Bella's first time."

" My first time well it was a little messy." I fell into Jasper and the four of us sat down.

" Tell us." Edward held my hand. " From the beginning."

**Mia's story of the past months since she left.**

I knew something went wrong. I should have been awake. I felt the pain it wasn't right. I burned but I couldn't scream. There wasn't a spot on my body that didn't hurt. There wasn't a spot that didn't burn. I could hear everything. Jacob's heart beating in my ear as he carried me home crying. Mom and the girls, the packs mind I laid in bed knowing everything My body was dead but my mind was so alive I could see when someone phased. Then I heard Daddy tell Jacob he needed to sign my death certificate. Daddy said good bye to me. Sometime later I remember felling and smelling Felix taking me out of the house. I begged Aro to touch me to see I was still alive. I felt Aro's icy kiss on my forehead as he laid me on soft satin and I heard the scratching sound of the casket being closed. It seemed like eternity in there. I was still connected to the pack feeling Jacob's pain. It hurt worst than the burning the movement of my bones. The painful thirst that came over me when I heard the screams of the humans that were brought in to the chambers for feeding. The blood smelled so sweet I wanted it so badly.

Then I heard Joshua one day. I heard him say he failed me. I heard him fall against the casket and his anger took over and he phased. I called out crying for help. Begging for him to do something. The next thing I knew I heard the casket open and Joshua's human self standing there ordering me as my alpha to wake up. When I couldn't I felt more pain than ever. Like my existence was being torn apart.

_" WAKE UP NOW WOLF DO YOU DISREGARD THE ORDERS OF YOUR ALPHA I SAID OPEN YOUR EYES AND WAKE UP."_

I did what he said and I sat up. He took me into the Chamber and I smelled them coming. I was so weak and thirsty. Aro told me to hold on that he would send someone to get me something that I wouldn't hurt. But the same time Heidi came in. I found the strength to leap out of Joshua's arms and attack the first human I saw.

( Tears and sobs started as she continued the story.)

I finished him then went on to another and another and another. There was so much blood everywhere. When I realized what I had done I started to phase and I saw Jacob with the kids and that put me normal again. I couldn't chance any of them seeing what I had become. The one thing that I was born to kill. I wasn't even like you. I was evil. I couldn't even let Joshua see me. I was covered in blood, Demetry took me to one of the guest rooms and Jane and Heidi helped me get cleaned up. I let myself get so weak and I made my way back to the chamber a month later and it was close to feeding time. I asked them if I could join them. I killed again. I took innocent lives.

" Mia, we all have at one point, well except Rose but she has killed for revenge." Emmett said.

" But this is going to keep me from them." I felt my heart aching.

" No it won't you showed restrait today. You're full now yes it will hurt but you're strong enough to stop it. I did with Bella. Hell I went threw a honeymoon with out even a nibble." Edward smiled and pulled me up. " Lets go home."

" That sounds good, I bet Sarah is so big now." I smiled and my brothers teased me the way home.

With in a week things were pretty smooth I became well adjusted into my old life and it meshed well with my new life. Jacob and I decided it would be better if we lived with my family for a while, We put the house up for sell and Mom had the house extended to fit us and allow our own space so the pack could come over. Something else popped up or should I say out that week too.

" Ah Jake honey can I talk to you a second." I walked into the living room as he watched some car show.

" Yeah babe just a sec this will be over soon." He said.

" Jake it's important." I felt nauseated and thirsty so I wasn't the happiest person right now.

" 5 minutes babe." He said.

" I'm fuckin' pregnant and all you car about is that fuckin' TV." I threw a lead crystal bowl threw the TV and Jacob froze.

" Pregnant? As in you baby in there?" He stood up and hit the floor.

" UGH!!!! DADDY!!!!!!" I stormed around the house. The wolfy part of me seemed more dominate at this part even if my pregnancy was a total replay of Bella's now. With the exception I would more than likely deliver with out the death since I could heal faster than she could.

" Mia what is it?" My father ran in to find Jake on the floor and me standing with my baby bump in full view.

" Ah yeah kinda have a baby and then he past out." I shoved a cracker in my mouth. " When sleeping beauty wakes up tell him I went hunting."

" Mia are you alright?" Edward caught me. " Alice got a sneak peek a few minutes ago. Everything will be fine. You just need to work on the temper thing. Or your going to destroy the house."

" Sure sure." I smiled and walked out. When I came back home after my satisfying meal of a deer and a couple of nice size bucks I went up stairs for a nap. Jacob stood with a goofy smile on his face. " Sorry about the TV."

" It's okay sorry I didn't listen to you." He knelt down and laid his head on my stomach. " It's gonna be a boy I know it."

" Maybe but it's not, well one is." I smiled and he laughed.

" Oh wouldn't that just be our luck. Babe I love you but if we ever want to have sex again you better get something done after these two are out." He smiled and kissed me.

" Oh Jacob somethings never change with you do they?" I raised an eyebrow and a slight growl came from his chest.

" It is nap time you know." Jacob looked towards the bedroom.

" It would sound so appealing baby if there wasn't a wrestling match going on in my stomach right now. I'll take a rain check. Besides we have forever to be together." I laid my head on his chest listening to his heart beat. " you know the night before I met you I wished on a shooting star to send me my sole mate."

" That's funny, so did I." Jacob held me tight and rubbed my tummy.

**The end!!!!!! ?**

**Thank you to everyone this was a tough story to stay focused on. All your reviews have helped me so much. I'm planning on writing a second story to follow along with it so keep an eye out. I'm thinking about focusing more on the kids in this one, maybe Braden all grown up.**


	27. Note from the Author

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey fans I'm starting the sequel to Star crossed called Constellations it's the story about Braden grown up in college and he imprints on Renesmee. I'm hoping it turns out well. Any advice or suggestions would be great. Reviews are awesome toooo.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Jaime**_


End file.
